


babydoll

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Ass Play, Camboy Kim Jaejoong, Dom/sub Undertones, Famous Shim Changmin, Filming sex, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sex Toys, Sports Broadcaster Shim Changmin, Tattoos, gaping, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong runs an amateur porn site. His identity is a secret, but one particular customer has him squealing and masturbating more than usual. He meets Shim Changmin, a famous entertainer, never even thinking that his two worlds were about to collide.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 13





	1. Three Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**TUESDAY**  
Jaejoong watched the video again, start to finish, from the moment he slipped the tight red briefs over his ass to the last breathless gasp as the long blue dildo slipped from his body, leaving his ass open and slick with lube, pulsing on the screen. Squirming, he moaned as his ass clenched in tandem to the moment on the video that was only a half hour ago. That was his favorite dildo with a long thick shaft and a unproportionately wide head. Well, it was one of his favorite dildos. It was hard to choose.

But Jaejoong had once again been distracted, his eyes glued to his own abused ass, and he had to watch it again to see if he had inadvertently shown his face during the twelve-minute video.

Jaejoong made a few final edits to the video before posting it, including adding his standard voice filters and editing out any personal effects that may have shown on the walls of his room.

During recording, he had fucked himself mostly on his hands and knees, so the viewers had a perfect shot of his ass. He was sometimes embarrassed about his little whimpers and sounds he made when he had a dildo inside of him, but there were lots of comments about how much men liked them.

The only time he was facing the camera was to jerk himself off. He had gotten close to his orgasm and then carefully turned around so his dick was in view instead of his ass. The end of the dildo was obviously visible from between his spread legs as he tugged at his dick. He liked doing that, tightening himself up so much that the dildo stayed inside him. His dick wasn’t large by any means, but again, his viewers loved that, and they loved watching how much he could come with a large dildo inside him.

There were plenty of sick fucks that left comments about covering him in bruises and gagging him with their cocks, using him as just a hole to fuck and use.

But sometimes their comments had him blushing and almost squeeing in eagerness. He once recorded himself reading comments. The camera was not his face like always, but aimed right on his dick so that the viewers could really see which ones made his dick twitch.

Mostly they were the ones that called him adorable and talked about wanting to touch him and pleasure him and make him happy. And he had jerked off afterward, replying to them, about how much he wanted done to him all the things they had said.

In the video, when he had finished coming, he fucked himself with the dildo a few more times, moaning when spunk pulsed from his dick. And he moaned out loud too. He loved watching himself on camera. So many men wanted him. The last thing he did was turn his ass back to the camera and let the dildo slide from him, no hands, the sound dirty and the thunk of the blue dildo loud. He had gripped his own ass, spread himself open and showed off how much he gaped and how the muscles were still pulsing for something inside him.

He was gasping in the video, fingers spinning around his entrance, and he said, “Soon, soon, I’ll have someone again to fill me up and lick at me while I’m so wide open.”

He frowned and thought of editing that out, but decided to leave it. His viewers knew he no longer had a boyfriend since he’d talked about it on his tumblr.

Finally, he uploaded the video. While it loaded, he put some of the screenshots up on his tumblr with a link to his main page. In a caption, he said, “Coming soon! Sometimes I want to jerk off after editing these things. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did and still do!” He added a bunch of hearts and his standard signature, “Always love, from your babydoll.”

With a sigh, he checked the upload progress and left the computer to get ready for his day job, or night job. Well, his real job. He worked at _Petals_ , a high-end restaurant that catered to the young, rich, and beautiful. Technically, he wasn’t old enough to work there by their standards, but the owner Kim Heechul saw him at a cafe making lattes and offered him a job on the spot. Jaejoong was their head host. The job worked much better with his college schedule, letting him take classes during the day and work at night.

Halfway through his before-work beauty procedure, the computer beeped, signaling that the video was uploaded. He took just enough time to add a brief summary of the video before posting it to his website.

_My favorite dildo, as you all well know. It is going to have to suffice until I find some gorgeous amazing lover to fuck me over in all the right ways. Question time! I have lots of toys. What’s your favorite? Always love, from your babydoll._

Before he left for work, Jaejoong checked his page, biting his lip and holding his breath. He would never admit out loud that he was waiting for one particular comment from one particular user, but well, he lived alone and there wasn’t anyone else to see him, so he let his hands shake and his breath go wild as he checked his inbox. He was not disappointed, and he let out a little squeal of happiness.

**From Maximizer88: How do you end up being more alluring and sexy with every video? You know my favorite toy is that big red plug you have. I will never tire of watching you fuck your hole open, and I will never tire of wanting to be the one that gives you so much pleasure and that holds you close while you recover from it.**

Jaejoong’s face flushed and he buried his whimper in his arm.

He almost broke his own _No Contacting The Customers!_ rule about once a week when it came to Maximizer88. Of all his followers, Max is the one that who had been following him the longest, that he knew of anyway. Max was part of Jaejoong’s original tumblr followers and the one that suggested he make his own porn site. No use giving away shit for free when you can earn money off of it, Max had told him.

Max had offered to build him the site, but Jaejoong had declined.

So for almost four years, Jaejoong had been so tempted to give Max his real name, give Max his phone number, give Max ... anything. Max sent him private messages that sometimes included his dick covered in come, and Jaejoong wanted that cock inside him so badly. He was thick and long, veiny and gorgeous. The head was so perfectly shaped, Jaejoong just knew it’d fit into his mouth in all the right places. And his throat. And his ass. God, his ass would suck that thing down on the first try, and if Max was lucky, Jaejoong would never, ever climb off him.

With shaking hands, he replied, “BLUSHING!” and then he key smashed. Because it was Max, and this was ... ugh. Jaejoong was so in love with him and it was horrible.

Max was probably ugly. Like Jaejoong’s videos and pictures, Max’s pictures never showed his face. Just his firm, tight chest and abs, and his thick beautiful cock, and his thighs. Sometimes his firm, muscley ass. God, Max was strong. But he was probably ugly. Knowing Jaejoong’s luck.

Max never overtly mentioned wanting to meet. Max never begged for his phone number. Max never plagued him with questions about his age. Max never asked for a picture of Jaejoong’s face.

Jaejoong had asked him why he didn’t bother him with questions one day, and Max’s reply was, “You’ve chosen privacy, and I respect that. I would not say no if you offered, it’d be nice to have a face to my nightly orgasms, but no. You will do what you will do and I will respect that.”

And Jaejoong had almost sent him one that day.

He wanted to meet Max badly. But he was also not stupid. Max could be crazy. He could be violent. He could be ugly. The caring, perfect persona on the Internet could have easily been fake. Jaejoong assumed that the “88” in Maximizer’s name was his birth year, which made him almost ten years older than Jaejoong. Which meant that as a twenty-six year old, Max had been following a sixteen-year-old kid on tumblr who was begging to have his virgin ass fucked open. Jaejoong did not want to admit that to him. He did not want Max to leave his site, and if he did ever meet in person, he would have to, out of a sense of duty.

Better that Max be but a dream.

\---

Jaejoong shifted behind his podium. It was nearing one a.m., the night was almost over and the crowd dispersing. He was sore and tired. His morning play session had been longer than he expected and that final position of fucking himself before he orgasned had stretched his arm in a weird way. His asshole was still clenching sometimes and his dick twitched when he thought of Maximizer jerking off to the video. He needed to learn not to make a video when he had to work the same night.

Jaejoong had been hired for his cool blank expression, and that was ruined when he was flushing at remembering the feel of a thick, eight-inch dildo inside him and the echoes of his own moans rattling around his head.

He could not be caught being anything but perfect at this job. Especially if Kim Heechul found out. The man was brilliantly ruthless and if anyone could find Jaejoong’s hidden site and Jaejoong’s connection to it, it was Kim Heechul. The blowback of being known to have a home-made porn site was not worth it. He’d lose his job and probably get kicked out of college, and then his entire life would spiral out of his control.

No one knew that he was “babydoll” except for one person, his ex-boyfriend. Sometimes he wondered if Jang Suwon still watched his videos. He was sure that the man did. He had promised when they broke up that he would not spill his secret.

Jang Suwon hadn’t minded the porn site, and had encouraged him, and even let him put up a few videos of them fucking, of Suwon sliding into his ass and spanking handprints into his skin.

They’d parted when Jaejoong started college. Jang Suwon wanted a pretty slave, a pretty bottom, a pretty submissive, and Jaejoong wanted a career, either in manufacturing engineering or electrical engineering. He didn’t really know yet. He was taking mostly physics and math classes now, to set up a base for his future studies. He’d started his website with the intention of paying his way through college and making it so he didn’t have to suffer later on in life. The job at _Petals_ was really just a cover. He didn’t actually need the money.

Jaejoong also had a tumblr page that was free. He put up images and gifs of himself, and then had a link to his main page that required a subscription. He’d built the website himself, and sometimes he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t be going into computer science and coding instead.

Though maybe he’d just stick with porn. There were so many subscribers to his site that he was able to live extremely comfortably.

As they say, sex sells.

“Hello, beautiful,” a deep voice said near him.

Jaejoong yelped and jumped, spinning to the side.

A tall man stood next to him, a smile widening on his face. Jaejoong remembered seating him and his party, like he could forget someone that was so attractive. He looked familiar, though Jaejoong wasn’t sure why. Maybe he was an actor? A singer?

Jaejoong didn’t watch TV or see movies outside of anime, and he he didn’t pay attention to any idol group outside of SHINee.

The man wore a tailored black suit, black shirt, and a red and black patterned tie. His hair was a little long and styled in fashionable waves on his head. He obviously had a stylist of some sort. His skin looked flawless, and god, he was tall. Taller than Jaejoong anyway, and long legs, firm thighs, the suit so perfect that it just clung in the way that said the man was built like a greek god underneath it.

Jaejoong realized he was staring at the man’s crotch and then looked back up at his eyes and tried not to blush.

“Well that answers that question,” the man said with another disarming smile. “My name is Shim Changmin, and I have about ten more seconds to ask you out on a date before people realize what I am doing.”

Jaejoong’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. “W-what?”

“A date,” Changmin repeated. “I would love to take you on a date.”

Jaejoong glanced around the restaurant, and sure enough, there were interested gazes coming their way.

Shim Changmin must have been famous somehow.

“Um, I ... think ... wait ... I ...”

Changmin chuckled. “I’ll leave my card on the table. Call me with your answer.” And Shim Changmin walked away from him, going back to a table that had two gorgeous women sitting at it. One leaned in just as Shim Changmin sat down and said something harshly to him.

Shim Changmin shook his head and smiled over at Jaejoong, who probably still looked silly with his mouth open and his eyes wide. He was really, really shocked. That was all. Just ... and god, Changmin was gorgeous.

Jaejoong finally turned away, used the podium to keep his knees from collapsing, and tried to concentrate on the last hour of work.

\---

When Jaejoong got home, he had another message from Maximizer. A private one.

 **Fourth orgasm of the night. Fuck. Look what you do to me. Would you be a good babydoll and clean me up?** And he sent a picture of his rock hard cock absolutely covered in come, with more curling over his fingers, and a thick dollop of it at the slit.

Jaejoong licked his lips and replied, _God yes. That looks delicious._

He didn’t hit send though. Wired from work, and with the vision of that gorgeous man in his eyes, Jaejoong pulled out his cock and jerked himself off there on his chair. With Max’s picture in full view, it was easy to come again. He didn’t bother to stop his release from staining his clothes, and it took a few seconds for his hand to settle enough to snap a non-shaky picture of him all covered in come.

He added, _What about me?_ to his message and he sent it to Max before he could talk himself out of it. He rarely ever sent Max personal pictures. But he did not send personal pictures to anyone else.

He did not want to wait like an eager comment slut for his reply, so Jaejoong got up and undressed, tossing his soiled clothes into his laundry bucket. He moved around the apartment before sitting back at his desk and flipping Shim Changmin’s business card over.

On the back, he’d written in a firm thick stroke of ink, **Call me at any time.** with his cell number.

Jaejoong wondered if that meant at two in the morning, so he did. He was not surprised when the machine picked up.

He did not know what to leave as a message, so he stuttered, “Um ... hi, this ... Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. I ... you left me your card. Sorry. I’m not good at shit like this. Fuck, I shouldn’t swear. Fuck. Hell, just ignore this. I did not call. Bye.”

He hung up and put his hands on his flushing cheeks. God, he was such an awkward fuckup sometimes.

Jaejoong read through some of the comments on his newest video, liking the ones that were positive comments about him or the video, and ignoring the more violent and crazy ones about covering him in bruises and pissing all over his face.

He didn’t mind kink, but no thank you to the psycho shit.

A lot of men talked about how much they liked his big red plug. Jaejoong was a bit surprised. He’d thought the metal anal balls would have been their favorite. He was always so stretched wide after he used those.

He ignored the notification that he had a new private message the best he could, but finally he clicked on it.

From Max. Of course.

Another picture, but not of his dick. Of his back, and his ass, and god, he was beautiful. With shadowed skin from ankle to neck. He was curled slightly around a pillow in a green pillowcase, but his face was hidden from view. Jaejoong licked his lips and let his gaze trail over and over his body. God, he looked tall. And so strong. His thigh muscles were no joke, and his arms were bulging a bit in the way that fit men’s muscles bulged when they weren’t flexing. He dragged his finger over the picture. All the way up to the back of his head, wondering what it would be like to tug on it while he laid over him. The caption said, **After such an amazing orgasm, we should both be here, lying together, and falling asleep in each other’s arms.**

Jaejoong’s throat tightened, and he tried not to coo out loud. He failed miserably. Under the sweet message was, **(I’m not going to tell you how long it took to get this picture right. Time delay FTW!)**

And Jaejoong laughed. Against his better judgement, he practically jumped up from the bed and went to his toy drawer. He pulled out the red plug, dropping it in his haste. He stripped down and positioned himself on the edge of the bed, at just the right angel to show his ass, and then he turned on the video recording. Moaning, he lubed up the plug, and then slipped the toy inside him. He gasped loudly and pulsed around it. Too tight with no prep. He’d thought he’d be okay.

“Oh, god,” he whispered and pulled the toy out with a dirty squelch. He ran the tip around himself and then pushed it back in a few times, stretching his rim with the widest part. He pushed it all the way into himself and then released the toy, just showing off the red base sticking out of his ass. He rolled his hips a few times, clenching and whimpering. God, it was tight. He spread his knees and lowered his face to the bed, knowing from experience that his full cock would be visible between his legs. He curled his hips down, in a quasi-thrust that would have pushed him back onto a dick. His body pulsed around the toy, and he felt precome slip out of his slit.

With another small moan, he crawled across his bed and curled up with his own pillow. He hoped the angle of the camera still showed off his ass. He lay there, breathing for a moment, and then squirmed a little, spreading his legs and lifting his hips with a whimper. He’d only meant to tease himself, for a short video or pictures to send to Max. It took too many brain cells to force himself to stop, to go back to the computer and stop the recording.

He sat on his ass, eyes shutting as the toy was jostled inside him. With slightly blurry vision, he went about editing the video, especially a part near the end where his face was showing. He copied a small clip near the end of his ass in the air, the plug a bright circle of red between his flushed buttcheeks. He moaned in the clip, said, “god, yes,” and then his hips lowered. He did not add any of his normal filters.

While the short video uploaded, Jaejoong edited the rest of it. He’d probably post it tomorrow.

He was shaking when the uploading tone sounded. He did not do this. Not for anyone. But it was Max, and well, he was mostly in love with Max.

He added the caption, “That sounds fucking amazing. Maybe one day ... Although, I’m not really sure we’d actually sleep if we were in the same bed together.”

He hit send before could talk himself out of it.

The reply was almost instant.

**My God, babydoll. Which is redundant. Given the chance, I’d worship every single inch of you.**

Jaejoong flushed and whimpered, squirming. He turned around again, set his camera to take a picture every half a second and pulled the toy out of his body. His hole was gaping for a few moments and then tightened shut with a deep breath, and then again. It took too many long moments to be calm enough to go through the images. He picked two, one of the toy at its widest point inside his ass, and the other of it out, and his asshole a perfect open circle, shimmering with lube.

He sent them both to Max and said, _Inside and out?_

Again the response was instant. **And over and over again.**

Jaejoong groaned and threw himself back onto his bed. God, his dick was so hard.

Fuck it. He reset the camera to record, laid down on his aback, and then scooted close to the laptop so he could pump the plug in and out of his body and jerk himself off. He did not bother to muffle his cries, and he bent his knees and supported his feet on the edge of the bed so he could lift himself up and down on the plug. It stretched him way too much sometimes, but with his mind full of Max’s cock and his sexy body, Jaejoong was eager, open, and gaping enough for even his largest toy. He heard himself murmur something that sounded like Max’s name, but he didn’t care. Not this time. His orgasm was strong and painful, but only painful because he did it himself and didn’t have Max there with him. His whimpers as he pumped out his release sounded like sobs, and he didn’t even try to stop himself from shouting “Max” as he quaked through the pleasure and covered his stomach and hand in his release.

“Shit,” he whispered, holding his dick up and feeling heavy pools drip down toward his balls.

“Definitely going to have to edit that out,” he said to himself.

And then he let his dick go and used his clean hand to pull the plug from his ass and then the dirty hand to play with his stretched opening. He easily slipped all of his fingers into himself, moaning at the dirty squelch the combination of lube and come made. He trailed his finger around the reddened rim for a little bit and then teased himself with the tip of the toy. Back and forth, toy and then fingers. He felt himself clenching, opening and closing, and he loved the feeling of pleasure zinging through his skin.

“Fuck, I’m such a fucking slut,” he said. “Even after that and I want more. I want a dick inside me. A fat load of come all over my slutty hole. Fuck.” Jaejoong slid the toy back inside himself with a groan. He forcibly removed his hand, keeping the toy there, still pulsing around it, and then he brought his hand up to his mouth and made a messy sounding show of licking it clean.

“And a fat load of come in my face and throat.” With one last sign, Jaejoong sat up without taking out the plug and he sat on the bed, his legs off the end, the camera right between them. On the screen was his bright red dick, still dirty with come, and Jaejoong wiped it up with his fingers and licked them clean.

“I’m such a fucking slut for something big inside me. I’ll probably sleep with this inside me.” Jaejoong moaned and rocked his hips back and forth. HIs cock throbbed and another dollop of come dripped from the slit. “Such a fucking slut.”

He fell back to the bed, lifted his legs, gripping behind his knees, and pushed the plug out of his body. It thunked on the padded chest and then fell to the floor. Jaejoong moaned as his body tried to clench around nothing, his channel gaping and wide. He tensed up to show how the muscles clamped shut for a moment and then just opened right back up. He was going to title this post, Ready For More.

\---

After three a.m., Jaejoong was finally sliding into bed to sleep. He’d been so wired, heart racing, that he’d just edited and posted that video anyway. God, he was sore, and he was ready to pass out for a few hours.

Then his phone rang. The noise startled him and he fell onto his bed with a gasp and scrambled across the mattress to the nightstand where his phone was.

He didn’t recognize the number at first, and then realized that it was Shim Changmin.

Fuck, Jaejoong should not have called him at two in the morning. Shit. Fucking hell!

Shaking, Jaejoong managed to answer it, and say hello, soft and breathy.

“Hello, beautiful,” Shin Changmin said.

Jaejoong whimpered out loud (he really needed to work on that) and sank back into his bed. “H-hi. Hi.”

Shim Changmin chuckled. “So about that date?”

Jaejoong swallowed. “Um, yes. Yes. Okay.”

“I have to be discreet,” Changmin said carefully. “I’d love to show you off to the world as you deserve but in my work, ... I cannot. I apologize for that in advance.”

Jaejoong made an agreeing noise. In his “work,” he had to be discreet too. He understood. “That’s okay. I ... I understand.”

“How old are you?” Changmin asked.

Jaejoong cringed, but stammered, “T-twenty. I ... I was born in 98.”

“I knew you were young, but that young?”

“Um, sorry?”

Changmin chuckled again. “That isn’t a problem, beautiful, at least not to me. What about to you? I’m almost thirty.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened. Shim Changmin had not looked over twenty-five. “N-no. Not a problem. Not for me.”

“Good. It’s getting to be too early in the morning. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?”

Jaejoong had to swallow again. “Yes. Yes, I’m free.”

“At one? There’s a really amazing cafe near the studio that I can meet you at.”

“Studio?”

Changmin chuckled. “You haven’t googled me yet?”

“N-no.”

“You should do that, so you know what you’re getting yourself into. I’ll text you the name and address of the cafe, okay?”

“Y-yeah, yeah okay.”

“See you tomorrow, beautiful. I’m looking forward to it.”

Jaejoong stared at his phone long after the screen went dark, eyes wide, mouth open, still gasping a little bit. And then he flung himself on his back, kicked his legs up in the air, and screamed.


	2. Three Dates

**WEDNESDAY**  
Jaejoong dressed to impress. Well, sort of. Changmin had seen him all dolled up and pretty the night before at work, so Jaejoong went more casual in tight fitting blue jeans, a GACKT rocker t-shirt, and a light cream sweater over it. He wore his favorite boots that he always wore on first dates because he’d never had a bad date when he wore them. And he covered himself in jewelry: chunky rings, a leather choker, diamonds and obsidian studs in his ears, and empty frames. He fought with his hair and then just decided to clip it back, away from his face. Eyeliner, highlight, lip gloss. He wanted to look like he didn’t try, but knew that he’d failed.

The cafe was a fair bit of a commute by subway, so Jaejoong left rather early. He hadn’t slept well, too excited for his date with a famous entertainer. Technically, Shim Changmin was a sports broadcaster, but he also was in a lot of variety shows and called on to MC award shows. A celebrity.

Fuck.

Changmin was really popular, and Jaejoong listened to some of his clips from sports broadcasts and watched a few of his performances on variety shows and found out why. The man was witty and arrogant, but also excited and involved and really competitive. He loved everything about Korea’s sports, especially baseball, but he gave even the burgeoning American Football clubs the same amount of attention. His evening sports broadcast was longer than any other news outlet. It was because of is talent and his enthusiasm, but also because of his snarky attitude. People loved him.

Jaejoong had even seen a clip of Shim Changmin’s audition tape for SM Entertainment. He had a pretty voice, but he hadn’t been made an idol.

There were photos of him from last night in the restaurant with the two women, who had ended up being news personalities themselves. There were many people wondering if he was dating one of them, or if they were in some tumultuous love triangle.

Jaejoong arrived at the cafe early. He ordered a coffee while he waited, and took out his phone to check his messages and websites.

The video with the red plug that he posted yesterday had way more views than he was expecting. He should have expected that though; it had been one of his longer ones lately.

He had another private message from Maximizer88.

**I hope you have a wonderful day. I’d love to see your pretty hole today, after you used it so thoroughly yesterday. Are you sore? Still stretched a bit? Still ready for a dick to slide into you? It has been a while since you’ve posted a “the day after” picture for us. Do it for me?**

Jaejoong fought back a blush and wished he had seen the message before he left. He had inspected his body in the mirror this morning, and Max was right: he was still gaping a tiny bit. God. His ass clenched and he squirmed on his chair.

He should not have replied to it, but he did anyway. Max sometimes went weeks where he sent him a private message every day and then he’d disappear for a few weeks and do it all again.

_I will, just for you!!! <3 But you are going to have to wait. I’m pretty sure I’d be kicked out of the cafe I am in if I took off my clothes and bent over the table to take a picture of my bum. I’ll give you a teaser though and say that you’re right. I am still stretched out, although your message did make me clench up real tight, so maybe I won’t be by the time I get home and I can take some pictures. Oh well. If that’s the case, I’ll just fuck myself again. I know you like that glass dildo I have, will that suffice?_

Just as Jaejoong hit send, Shim Changmin walked up to his table. Jaejoong stared. Again. He wore a navy blue suit, white shirt, and a red and blue tie. His hair was perfect, makeup still on his face. God, he was tall.

Jaejoong suddenly remembered his manners and scrambled to his feet and bowed. “Hello.”

Changmin smiled at him and returned the bow before sitting across from him. “So did you google me?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah. I ... I don’t watch TV. Well, animes, but yeah. I knew you looked familiar, but I didn’t know from where.”

Changmin shrugged. “It's refreshing actually. I have a feeling you aren’t going to pander to my wishes just to be connected to my fame and money.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Of course not.”

Changmin ordered a coffee as well, smiling at Jaejoong who was trying so hard not to just stare at the tabletop. God, Changmin was hot. It was a bit daunting to be the focus of such a successful and handsome man.

“So Kim Jaejoong, you work at _Petals_. Do you do anything else?”

Jaejoong flushed at the images of himself being fucked open by a dildo on video, but he cleared his throat and said, “I’m in my second year of college.”

“What are you studying?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Engineering, but I don’t know what kind yet. I never really understood that I could be good at math and science stuff until I powered through high school to finish on time. I love physics a lot.”

“So it’s a new thing. Did you have different aspirations when you were younger? I always knew I wanted to do something with sports that didn’t actually require playing them.”

Jaejoong laughed. “I wanted to be in fashion design, but ...” He bit his lip and shook his head. His father had literally beat and burned that desire out of him. “I also thought about website design and coding, but I just do that for fun.”

“So you’re only twenty, does that mean you haven’t done your military service?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yes, but I’m also exempt.”

“Exempt, why?”

Jaejoong took a heavy breath. “It’s sort of personal, but I was emancipated when I was sixteen, and have lived on my own for that long. Part of the judge’s orders were that I was enrolled in college before I was twenty, and have a job to support me and, if I met his stipulations, then I would be exempt from military service without the support of family.”

“May I ask what happened?” Changmin said carefully.

“The short version. I was adopted by a family who had more girls than they wanted, and I was the only son. Since I was not actually the son, my father took that out on my mother and on me.”

“I am glad you got out of there.”

“Yeah. Me, too. I sometimes miss my sisters and their kids, but many of them also resented me for the attention I got when I was first adopted as the only son.”

A waitress came up to their table with Changmin’s coffee, and they ordered food while she was there.

Their conversation after that was less serious and full of Changmin’s stories about being a reporter and stupider shit that he’d done on camera for variety shows. Jaejoong vowed to look those episodes up when he got home.

Unfortunately, Changmin only had about an hour for lunch, and he left Jaejoong in the cafe with a smile and a promise to call him later in the day.

Jaejoong floated toward the subway, because Changmin was handsome and nice and just everything that was perfect in a man. There was probably something wrong with him, like he was too controlling or he squeezed toothpaste from the middle of the tube. Something. Maybe. Maybe Jaejoong was just incredibly lucky and Changmin was perfect.

About ten minutes later, Jaejoong received a text message.

**Changmin: I was not able to tell you how beautiful you look because I cannot be overheard saying such things about another man. Not yet, anyway. But god you’re beautiful.**

Jaejoong pressed a hand to his flushed cheek and bit his lip against a noise. He managed to type back: _Handsome, god you’re gorgeous, but you already know that._

**Oh, and you don’t know that you look like an angel too good for this earth?**

Jaejoong sent back a heart because he couldn’t think of how to reply to that.

**I’ll be done with my broadcast at ten. I will call you then.**

_I’ll be at work, but I’ll call you when I have a break?_

**I’m already looking forward to it. Have a good day, beautiful.**

And another heart. He covered his face with his hands, put his head between he knees, and muffled his crazy scream against his arm. When he sat up for a breath, the ajummah across from him was looking at him like he was crazy.

He smiled and winked, “I met Shim Changmin today.”

Her eyes went wide in understanding. “I’d scream about that too.”

When Jaejoong got home, he went right to his computer and started recording. All he did was dance around his room, take off his clothes, shimmy and shake his ass at his computer. He also spread himself open and ran a finger over his reddened rim. He was sore from the day before, but he still pushed a finger inside himself a little bit.

He wasn’t gaping like he hoped, so he went to the bathroom to clean up. While in there, he decided to change up his location and he took his computer and settled it on the toilet, pointed at the tub. He sat on the edge of the tub, his legs inside. He turned his head to make sure the angle was good, adjusted the camera a little bit, and then went back into his room for lube and his six-inch glass dildo. It wasn’t very long compared to some, but it was wide, and showed off the inside of his body so well. He folded a towel on the floor under the tub just in case he dropped the dildo, and then resettled. He spread his legs, loving how the movement opened his ass almost on its own. He was still gaping, just not a perfect ‘O’ like he preferred.

He spread lube around his rim, and then just shoved the top of the bottle inside himself for more and squeezed. It dripped out of him, and he quickly pressed the round head of the glass dick against his entrance not to waste too much. The head slid into him with a slurp and he moaned, twisting the toy for a better grip. He pushed half of it into himself just to test and then said, “Oh fuck it. I want it all.”

He did want it all. He wanted everything from Changmin. God, the man was so sexy. He better have a big dick behind those dress pants. Maybe that was the thing that was wrong with him. God, Jaejoong hoped not.

Jaejoong shoved the dildo all the way inside himself, not bothering to stop his loud cry. He pulled it all the way out, teasing the rim with the head again. He felt himself clench, knew that his channel was opening and closing, begging for more. He did it again. Another quick deep in and out, and then more teasing, just the head, just half, and then more. He loved this dildo because it wasn’t malleable and didn’t bend; it forced him open, made his body give instead of sometimes the other way around. He rolled the head around his opening and then kept the circular arm movements as he pushed it inside him, really stretching himself open.

He added more lube for the next push, but this time, he didn’t just do once; he pumped that glass dildo in and out of himself as fast as the angle would let him. He yanked it up and down, stopping with it pressed all the way inside him. His whimpers echoed around him and he twisted the toy as he pulled it out, sliding it all the way to the base.

Jaejoong leaned forward a little bit, and his ass slid back on the edge of the tub, almost pinching his cock and balls. With a grin, Jaejoong lifted himself up and pushed his dick back before sitting down, smashing his balls tight and pressing his dick on the cool side of the tub. The stretch was intense, and Jaejoong took a few moments to breathe. And tease his balls with little flicks and slide the dildo down the length of his cock. His cock was pulsing in time to his ass clenching, and he was pretty sure he was streaming precome to the floor.

“Fuck, yes,” he said and went back to fucking himself, shallow at first to test the new angle and then faster again. His orgasm grew, but he couldn’t stroke himself, not like this. His dick rubbed on the porcelain but it wasn’t enough friction, not enough.

He grunted in frustration and started chanting, “Come, want to come, oh god, I need to come, let me come. Fuck. Come. I want ... I want to come.” Shaking, he changed his position. He climbed out of the tub and landed on his knees, still leaning over the edge. He glanced behind himself just to make sure his ass was still on the camera, and satisfied with the angle, the glass dildo went right back inside him. He used the edge of the tub for leverage, resting on his stomach, and his other hand snaked under his legs. He didn’t know if his dick was in view, but at that point he didn’t care. He rotated the toy again, wide circles that had his body stretching wider and wider.

“Fuck fuck harder harder harder, come, make me come, let me come, I want ...”

He shoved the dildo in harder and stroked as fast as he could with his arm almost hitting the tub. His cries were echoing so much around the bathroom, and he screamed, his body clenching. He pushed the dildo as far inside him as he could and then lifted up, pulling himself to stand, his knees against the edge of the tub, legs spread wide. He tightened around the dildo so it wouldn’t slip out and then jerked himself fast and sloppy. He kept whimpering, probably begging, and then he was coming, his knees knocking on the porcelain, his body falling, and he threw a hand to the bottom of the tub to keep from face planting. And the other went to the toy to keep it from sliding out of him, leaving him bent over and shaking. He kept stroking, hearing the splatters of come on the tub. He was shaking so much, his thighs from the angle, his arm from the desperate strokes, and his breathing. Gasps in the silence.

God, that orgasm.

“God, I love that dildo,” he said, and let himself settle back down to his knees, checking again that he hadn’t moved out of the camera view. He remembered at the last moment to not let the glass toy slip from him and he pulled it half out, shoving it back in and moaning. He teased himself a few more times, whimpering when his body tightened up around it, almost unwilling to let it go. But he did, pulling it out, and shifting on his knees. He settled the toy on the towel under him, and then gripped the back of his thighs and spread his legs a bit more, moaning almost in tandem to the way his channel was pulsating. His entrance wasn’t closing, just staying open and throbbing on the inside.

“Fucking hell that was amazing.”

Jaejoong shifted again, not willing to stop showing off his body just yet. He reached behind himself and traced a finger around his wrecked hole. He hooked a finger at the edge and pulled, whimpering at the stretch.

“Fuck, but two days in a row? I am going to be sore tomorrow. I’ll take a picture of my wrecked hole tomorrow. I was going to today from a request, but I wasn’t gaping enough, so I promise tomorrow, first thing, I’m going to take a picture of my used, well-fucked asshole. But don’t worry. Before then, I’ll post this video. I’m going to go edit this. We’ll see how long it takes. You guys know how much I love to masturbate to myself.” Jaejoong had fingerfucked himself through that entire little speech. He finally moved his hand away from his asshole and rubbed at his ass and thighs instead, pumping a few more weak pulses from his dick.

Instead of turning the video off, he let it record him while he showered, and he made sure to show himself cleaning out his ass, body slick with soap, and the even took the handle of his backscratcher and pushed it inside himself a few times. It sort of stung, so he didn’t do it very much.

He didn’t mind showing off his body as he dried off and leaned over the counter while he brushed his teeth. He turned the camera where he wanted and made sure nothing higher than his nipples were showing. He twisted his body, running his hands all over himself in a fake inspection of his perfection. Trailing fingers over the bright bundle of flowers tattooed at his lower back, he sighed and said, “I love being touched. I think I wouldn’t mind being bound to my bed and just touched until I came. I think I could, with the right lover.” Jaejoong laughed. “And the right toy shoved in my bum.”

Finally, Jaejoong stopped the video. Limping just a little, he went back into the room and sank onto his bed. He checked the time. He had a few hours before he had to be at work, so he started editing the video, and sure enough, ended up jerking off to it again after only the first ten minutes. With the dancing at the beginning and the shower, the video was almost a half hour long. It had been a while since he gave his platinum subscribers a special treat, so he edited the first part down to about ten minutes for the main site, and then set the entire thing to upload.

With a smile, Jaejoong took a few pictures of his ass with his cell phone, spreading himself open a little to show how red and used his hole was. He sent the pictures to Maximizer88 with a caption of _I was right. I wasn’t gaping enough. I’m uploading the video of how my ass got like this soon! Love your babydoll! <3 _

Jaejoong smiled at his phone, at the last message from Maximizer88. He realized as he was drifting off for a nap, that he’d signed that personal message as “love your babydoll” which he had never done before. He buried his blushing face into his pillow and tried to not be too hopeful. God, Max made him crazy.

A couple hours later, he woke up groggy and sore. Really sore. His ass was on fire. He staggered to the kitchen to make coffee, drink a bunch of water, and down a few ibuprofens. While the coffee brewed, he went back to the room and checked his messages.

One from Max.

Jaejoong held his breath as he opened it.

**Babydoll. Don’t hurt yourself. Sexy as it is, you need someone there to kiss it better. Someone needs to shove their face between those pretty globes and lick and suck and kiss you better.**

Jaejoong moaned and did not know how to reply to that without confessing, so instead he just posted the videos, adding the caption _I know you guys don’t care about the influx of videos, but I really wrecked my ass on this one. I’m going to take a couple days to recover. Maybe I’ll buy a new toy. What do you guys want to see me shove into myself next?_

It took him longer than normal to get ready for work. His body was sore, and when he twisted a certain way, his ass throbbed. Just before leaving work, he checked his messages.

Maximizer did not leave a public one, but a private one.

**I am at work, babydoll. Fuck, I can’t watch these yet. But don’t you worry. I will. I’ve always dreamed of seeing you in an actual babydoll. Not really a toy, but I’m sure you’d look amazing in one. Black. Lace. Fuck, babydoll! I may have to take a break to jerk off!**

Jaejoong had thought about that before, wearing lingerie, but he never dared to buy some, even getting it as a delivery. He wondered if he could now, and tell the sales lady that it was for a girlfriend. If it had been anyone else making the request, he would have dismissed it, but for Max ... well, Max was the only one he’d do anything for.

Jaejoong sent back a simple reply _Maybe ..._.

\---

 **THURSDAY**  
Their second date was at a norabang. It was an easy place to meet without drawing attention to Changmin, and Jaejoong loved to sing. Changmin was once again in a suit, having just finished his broadcast. Jaejoong wore a pair of ripped up jeans and a tank-top with a light purple sweater over it. He hadn’t done anything else to his face than lip gloss. He was still tired, but glad he did not have to work tonight so he could go on a date with Changmin.

Jaejoong had called him the night before during his break and the first thing Changmin had done was ask him out again because he had forgotten to set a second date while they were texting before.

The first thing Jaejoong did when he arrived at the norabang was order soju. He really needed it to relax. They had their own private booth, complete with low lighting, a comfortable couch, and the less important machine and microphone. He was shaking with nerves because it was such a perfect place to make out.

“You aren’t old enough to drink,” Changmin said even as Jaejoong poured him a shot of soju.

Jaejoong laughed. “Nope. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t. And face it, dirty old man, you like me young.” He winked at Changmin and downed his shot.

“I like you pretty,” Changmin said.

And Jaejoong flushed, turning away.

“You’re nervous,” Changmin said with a frown. “You don’t need to be.”

Jaejoong bit his lip and said, “Well, I just ... it’s really private.” He waved in the couch’s general direction.

Changmin smiled. “Not that private. There is a camera in that upper left corner, and as much as I’d love to devour your pretty mouth right now, I can’t really get caught doing that.”

Jaejoong looked up and made a face. “Well, there go those expectations.”

Changmin chuckled. “This is only the second date, beautiful. Despite my reputation, I’m not really the kind of guy that jumps into bed with dates, especially if I think it’s going to go beyond a second date.”

Jaejoong blushed again, but met Changmin’s eyes. “So is it?”

Changmin’s smile widened and he let his hand linger on Jaejoong’s thigh as he leaned over to grab the microphone. “I hope so. Now, let’s sing. I actually love to sing. I have kept this a secret, but SM Entertainment offered to make me an idol. I just didn’t want to.”

“Really?” Jaejoong said. “I saw your audition tape. You were good.”

“I promised my mom that I would audition, so I did, and then I told her I didn’t want to be an idol, so I didn’t go back for a second audition. Do you like to sing?”

Jaejoong nodded. “I don’t think I’m very good though.”

“That’s all right. You’re beautiful enough. If you could sing well, then you’d be absolutely perfect.”

Jaejoong yelled, his face flushing further and he smacked Changmin in the arm. Changmin laughed at him and moved to the controls to get started on singing.

A couple hours later, Changmin smiled over at him and said, “You’re perfect. You have a beautiful voice. You definitely could have been an idol.”

Jaejoong blushed and shoved at him again with his arm. “Shut up. I can’t dance at all.”

Laughing, Changmin stood up. “Let’s go get some food, and then if I can, I’ll walk you home, but I really can’t be out in public too long before people start recognizing me.”

“It’s okay,” Jaejoong said as sincerely as possible. He really did understand, but he wasn’t going to tell Changmin why. At least not on date number two. He wanted a kiss and maybe a few lovely fucks before telling him his secret. Until then, he didn’t mind being romanced a little bit.

\---

Jaejoong texted Changmin as soon as he was home, just to let him know that he had arrived. As feared, people at the street cart recognized him and Changmin had to call a car to pick him up. After he left, Jaejoong answered some questions, just saying they were friends and that was all. He’s pretty sure there had been pictures of the two of them.

**Changmin: Glad you’re home. Sorry about that. It’s a good indication of what dating me is like though, so I hope you can deal with it.**

_I can deal with it._

**Do you have time to meet me for lunch tomorrow? At the same cafe?**

Jaejoong smiled and sent a bunch of smiley faces to him. _I’d love too._

**It might be chaotic, there are already pictures of us on the internet**

_It’s okay. We’ll test it out. Everyone has to eat, right?_

**Yeah, but the media can be vultures. I don’t want you to leave so soon at the beginning of this. I really like you, and I am really sorry that our date tonight was cut so short.**

Jaejoong reassured him and said _I’m only disappointed because I wasn’t able to invite you home._

**Too soon for that, beautiful! Remember!**

Jaejoong sent an emoji rolling his eyes. _Too soon to admit to you that I want you naked in my bed?_

**Yes! Fuck. Now how am I supposed to sleep?**

Jaejoong sent back a bunch of hearts.

Changmin did not reply, so Jaejoong started his nightly routine. His body was still a little sore, and his asshole was still red. He took a couple of pictures of himself, and then posted them to his tumblr. _Still a little gape-y. God, I want to fuck myself again with something. But I will refrain. I know some of you might be jealous, but I had a date today! He’s so nice and handsome. I was of an embarrased fuckup, so I don’t know where it’s going or if he’ll like me, but we have another date soon. I’ll keep you updated!_

Jaejoong lay in the dark, smiling and trying to relax enough to sleep. He read some of the messages from his viewers about what toys they wanted to see. Some of them were gross, and others required Jaejoong being tied up and abused. God, they were insane. Comments started coming in about his date and how they were better for him than any man.

He was nodding off a little when he noticed a private message.

From Maximizer88. **Any man that doesn’t think you’re the most gorgeous, adorable, and fuckable darling on the planet isn’t worth it. I doubt you were an embarrassed fuckup. I bet you were cute and amazing.**

Jaejoong read it over and over again, smiling, and he finally replied, _You might be biased._

**And jealous.**

With a firm resolve, Jaejoong said, _I don’t have much to do this weekend. I’ll swallow down my embarrassment and go buy a babydoll._

**Fuck yes.**

Jaejoong sent back a few hearts and then set his phone on the nightstand to sleep.

\---

 **FRIDAY**  
They were hounded by reporters the next afternoon. Pictures of them together had been posted online, and there were too many questions about their relationship.

Changmin had sent him home in a private car. The driver was a master at losing tails and determined fangirls, and he was home by three in the afternoon, and fucking starving.

Changmin called him as he promised at about four to talk.

“I’m really sorry,” Changmin said. “I ... I want ... I want this to be normal with you. You deserve so much better than being bombarded with questions and having to tell lies about your relationships. But with my life ... well, it can’t be normal.”

“I do understand,” Jaejoong said. “I promise that I’m not just saying that.”

“I know, but I’ve also heard that before. Most people are okay with it at the beginning, but I really like you, beautiful. You make me smile, and you make my heart race, and ... god. I want to take you out and show you off and treat you the way you deserve to be treated. And that does not include canceling dates because the media are trying to take pictures of us.”

“Is there anything stopping you from just coming to my house? I can make you dinner? I know you like to eat. It’ll be private and no cameras.”

Well ... at least no cameras that are turned on.

Changmin chuckled. “I would love that, actually. I don’t want to be presumptuous though, and I don’t want you to think I’m coming over for sex. Just a date. Where we won’t be interrupted.”

Jaejoong flushed and said, “Yes, a private date. Not sure about the no sex thing, though. I think I could convince you.”

Changmin moaned. “You do not need to convince me to fuck you. I’m already convinced, I just don’t want you to think that is all I want, and I definitely don’t want to base our relationship on it. No sex.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll make sure the dildos are out of sight.”

Changmin laughed. “You little minx! I have a really full schedule tomorrow, what about Sunday? Can I come over for a late lunch? I’ll be done on Sunday by two.”

“Yes, that’s perfect. I have to work tomorrow night anyway, and I don’t have to work on Sunday.”

“Perfect. Again, beautiful, I’m sorry.”

“Again, gorgeous, I understand.”

“I have an emergency meeting with my publicist to talk about all this, so I have to go, but I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Good bye, beautiful.”

“See you later, gorgeous.”

Jaejoong hung up and fell on his bed with a loud moan. Changmin said no sex, but Jaejoong was so ready for it. So ready to have a cock inside him. No matter what, he’d be prepared. Maybe he’d restock his personal enema supplies. Just in case.


	3. Three babydolls

**SATURDAY**

Jaejoong wanted something inside him. He needed it. He didn’t often go more than two days without fucking himself. He didn’t always record it, but he always had at least one toy inside him. But he also didn’t want to look well-fucked and sore when he seduced Changmin on Sunday.

It was so hard to refrain, especially when Maximizer sent him a video.

An actual video.

Jaejoong hadn’t even had his coffee yet, but his eyes were wide, his heart racing.

There was a small caption: **In the spirit of fair play, this is for you.**

It was only about thirty seconds, and just of his lap, his hand flying over his cock. Lube glistened in the dim light from a lamp. There was no sound. It was just long enough to see Max tensing, see his balls tighten up, see the vein in his cock pulse, and his stomach muscles jerk. The last ten seconds was of him coming, spurting out a thick pulse onto his chest and then thick strips of it all over his stomach. His hand slowed, and his release dripped from the tip and then curled over his knuckles. He squeezed himself and another eager drop shot from him, and his entire body shuddered. Curling his palm over the head, Max spread his release all the way down his shaft and then cupped his balls with his dirty hand.

God, Jaejoong wanted to taste.

The video restarted, and Jaejoong’s resolve shattered.

With the video on repeat, Jaejoong was coming in less than five loops. He lay on his bed, shuddering with his own desire, feeling his body clench tight and eager.

Yeah, Shim Changmin was going to fuck him no matter what. There was no way Jaejoong was going to wait.

He sent Max a picture of himself covered in come and the caption of _What is the downtime on that thing, because after I get done licking it clean, I’m going to want to ride it._

\---

Jaejoong had been bright red from the moment he stepped off the subway and into the slightly shady shopping district. He’d done some research on the best place to find a cute babydoll. One store had said in its advert, “all your secret fetish needs” and Jaejoong figured it was the best place.

The windows were covered with black with no merchandise on display, but there were words, explaining what they sold. The Open sign sort of looked like a dick, and Jaejoong blushed brighter red and hurried into the store.

It wasn’t pink like he was expecting. The black decor continued on the inside, but there were splashes of color all over the wall. The lady in the middle of the store smiled over at him and said welcome.

Jaejoong sort of bowed.

The lady hung up what was in her hands (something with more buckles than Jaejoong knew what to do with) and walked over to him. She wore thigh-high boots with a large heel, fishnets, booty shorts and something that was sort of a top but her bright green bra was visible behind the sheer material. She wasn’t Korean, and her blond hair was short and spiky with the tips dyed purple.

“How can I help you?”

Jaejoong blushed and said, “I need ... oh god ... for my ... girl-girlfriend--”

“You mean for you?” she said, with an eyebrow raised.

Jaejoong spluttered but didn’t actually deny it.

The woman laughed. “Don’t be embarrassed. Just a moment.” She went to the front of the door and turned off the open sign, showed him a sign that said, “I’ll be back in a half hour” and put it on the outside of the door. And then she locked the door.

“There. Privacy. Now. What do you need?”

Jaejoong swallowed roughly and whispered, “A babydoll.”

She smiled widely. “You are going to look amazing in one. What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“Kim Jaejoong.” He bowed again.

“I’m Emily. So a babydoll. What color?”

“He ... he said, black lace.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Sort ... sort of.”

She chuckled. “All right. Black lace. I’m going to measure you, though you look about a medium size.”

Jaejoong followed her instructions with taking off his sweater. She measured over the tight T-shirt he wore, babbling on about how pretty the black would be against his skin, and then shuffled him over to a rack full of things that were barely material and full of lace. She picked out two, saw the look on his face, and laughed.

“Don’t worry, Kim Jaejoong-shi. This is going to look amazing on you.”

She led the way to a changing room. “You can keep your underwear on or take them off. I won’t mind either way.” She winked at him and pushed him into the small enclosure, pulling the curtain closed. “I’ll help you if you need me to, but they should just slide over your shoulders.”

Jaejoong’s hands shook and he had to take a few deep breaths before he undressed. There were no mirrors in the room, which surprisingly made this easier. But then he remembered that he was wearing his bright pink Hello Kitty briefs. He hadn’t known he’d actually be trying these things on when he got dressed that morning.

But Emily was cool. She wasn’t judging him. He took heart in that and slipped the first choice over his head. It slithered down his body in a soft caress that had him sighing in delight. God, it felt good against his skin. The skirt was sheer with a lacy hem that brushed just at the top curve of his ass. The middle was again sheer, framed by a thick band of lace at his hips and just below his ribs. The top was only lace with a deep vee showing off his breastbone and thin black shoulder straps. The lace sort of itched, but the rest of it felt amazing. He twisted trying to catch a glimpse of himself.

“So?” Emily said. “You went really quiet.”

“I ... I like it.”

“Let me see. Don’t be embarrassed, I see these things every single day.” She flung the curtain aside and Jaejoong meeped and tried to cross his arms over his chest. She only laughed at him and said, “Really. You are definitely not the first man to be here to try these on. Come on.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes and lowered his arms.

Emily whistled. “Pretty pretty. Spin around.”

Jaejoong did, smiling a little at the way the fabric clung to him.

“Gorgeous tattoo,” she said. “You can’t see it, but it’s perfectly visible under the sheer fabric and framed by the lace.”

“Why ... why don’t you have mirrors?”

“Because people are self-conscious. You should wear these things because you like the way they feel not because of how you think they look on you. Most people don’t think they look good in them, and then they don’t purchase them even though they look fine. It’s always a self image problem. You look better than most.”

Jaejoong flushed again, and Emily smiled and pushed him back into the small room and told him to try on the other one. This one was a little tighter in the chest. The top had thin shoulder straps, and the fabric was softer, a little clingy like a T-shirt. The skirt was a heavier lace pattern, so still sort of see-through, but not as much. Jaejoong loved it as well.

“I like this one too. More of a lounge wear than a sex wear.”

Jaejoong bit his lip but he nodded. “It’s really comfortable. Surprisingly.”

“Yes, and--” She snapped her fingers. “If you’re going for really sexy. Just a second.” She left Jaejoong there, her boots clicking across the floor. Jaejoong looked down at himself, running his hands down to his hips.

Would Max really like this? He hoped so. Jaejoong actually liked it.

He wondered if Changmin liked this sort of thing, but it was way too soon to tell him. Even if they ended up fucking the next day (which Jaejoong surely hoped), it was too soon to tell him about kinks. They hadn’t even kissed yet! He definitely planned on changing that on Sunday. He was going to get a kiss and maybe even get on his knees. A blowjob wasn’t technically sex, right?

“This one isn’t black, but it’s the only one of the style I have that is your size.” She held up something that looked more like rope and bands than clothes.

Jaejoong’s eyes went a little wide. “How do I even ...”

“I’ll help you out, take this one off.”

Jaejoong almost protested and then said, “Fuck it.” It’s not like the little babydolls actually kept anything covered.

The new one was a dark purple, almost the color of one of this dildos. The only secure part of it was a thick band of purple that settled and tied at his waist. The ties were made of smooth rope, as was the rest of the baby doll. The skirt was only rope diamonds with a piece of rope dangling down around his thighs. It was connected to the top with straight purple bands that followed the curve of his waist and sides, leaving a whole lot of space between each that was nothing but skin. The top was more rope diamonds, rubbing too tight, but framing his nipples, and the straps over his shoulders were also ropes.

The purple did match the purple flowers of his tattoo.

“This is insane,” Jaejoong said, filling his cock throb in his underwear.

Emily laughed. “It’s amazing what we do for our lovers, isn’t it? Do you like this one too?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“It’s on sale, but if you buy the two black ones, I’ll just give you this one.”

Jaejoong swallowed roughly and said, “O-okay. Can you ... can you do me a favor?”

“Of course.”

“I want ... I want to send h-him a picture.”

She laughed. “Of this one?”

“The second one,” he said, still blushing madly.

“Sure thing. Your boyfriend is a lucky, lucky man. But really, you need a picture of this one too.”

Jaejoong spent the next few minutes flushing madly as Emily took almost too many pictures of him. Most he definitely wouldn’t use because they showed his face.

But there was one of him in the first babydoll that showed him from shoulders to feet, with his hands on his own ass over the skirt that he really really liked. It really did frame his tattoo perfectly.

“You’re a beautiful man, Kim Jaejoong,” Emily said after she had rung up his purchases. “Your boyfriend is very lucky.”

“Thank ... thank you.”

“I get new merchandise in every three months or so, in case you want to come back. You can call and set up an appointment, and just like today, I’ll make sure the store is closed so you can have some privacy.”

“Thank you so much.”

Jaejoong left the little store in a much happier and more confident mood. He waited until he was on the train, his brown nondescript bag next to him, and then checked his messages. He had one from Maximizer: **When it comes to you, babydoll, there is no such thing as down time. I am always ready.**

Jaejoong smiled and sent Maximizer one of the pictures. He only said _For you._

He leaned back against the seat and shut his eyes, smiling lightly.

There was no reply by the time he got home, but Max hadn’t opened the message yet either, so Jaejoong decided to try on the babydolls again, this time with a mirror.

Emily was right. He looked fucking amazing.

The black lacy one was his favorite, and without his underwear, he saw just how perfect the skirt fell against his ass. The lace band barely brushed about halfway down his ass. It was going to look perfect with his flashing light plug sticking from his bum. God. His cock was hard and tenting the skirt a little, but not too much. He was suddenly glad he had a smaller dick. He spun around a little bit.

Fuck it. There was no way he was going to have these sexy things in his house and not play with himself. He had no self-discipline.

He really did have to give his ass a break, so instead of something big and wide, he chose the short strand of anal beads. Just five beads, about the size of ping pong balls, each one of them connected with a string. They were black, too. He scooted in close to this camera, checking the angle. And then he hit record and dumped a bunch of lube on his cleft to put the beads in.

At this angle, it wasn’t immediately apparent that he was wearing the babydoll. He slipped them around his slick entrance and then pushed them in, one at a time. With four in, he grabbed the ring at the end and popped them back out, moaning out loud. He rubbed one bead around his entrance before pushing it in, and then did another, and another. He shoved all five inside him, and then tugged a the ring sticking out of his ass. He let it go and then moved his body, whimpering at the feel of them moving inside him.

“God, that feels so good.” And then he moved away from the camera, enough to show that he was wearing a babydoll.

“I saw a lot of comments about wanting to see me with beaded dildos or more anal beads. I didn’t have time to go buy some. But I did have a special request to be pretty and wear my namesake. I decided to grant it. What do you guys think? Do you like seeing me dressed up in a babydoll?”

Jaejoong turned around on his knees, so he could show off the front and back. He moaned at the way the beads moved inside him, and he stopped sideways to show how his cock was tenting the little skirt. He moved the computer next to show the entire thing off, stopping just above his nipples and spanning over his chest and stomach. The babydoll showed off his bellybutton and tattoo perfectly.

“Maybe I’ll get a navel piercing. What do you think? I think it could be useful if I got a cock ring with a loop on it. Connect the two and tug on them while I fuck myself with a thick dildo?”

Jaejoong put the computer down and gripped his cock that was not hidden by the sheer fabric. He pumped it a few times, and then flipped the skirt up to keep pumping. He teased himself, and then moved again, laying down, legs spread, ass propped up so that the ring in between his asscheeks was still visible. The angle wasn’t quite right, so Jaejoong changed it, just enough to see his lower back and ass in the lingerie. And then he humped the bed, spreading his ass open, jerking his hips forward.

“Want to rub one out just like this,” he gasped, “against a firm thigh, against another cock.”

He moaned, stilled his hips, and lifted his ass in the air to jerk himself off. He didn’t stop, just a fast rush to an orgasm. It was Changmin’s body in his mind, Changmin’s thigh between his, Changmin’s whispers of telling him he was beautiful. At the brink of his orgasm, he had just enough mental capacity to not shout Changmin’s name, and then we was coming, making a mess all over his bed, and he hoped, not all over the skirt of the new babydoll.

His moans echoed around him, and he felt his ass pulsing. With a bit of a shift, he started the process of popping the beads out of his ass. Each once stretched him open and had him shaking through a zap of pleasure. He stopped at the last one, with it still in his body, and then reached around himself to tug and play with it more.

Finally he pulled it out and kept his body relaxed. He was gaping again, though not as widely and it was easy to tighten himself back up some.

“And now I need a dick inside me. I want one, I want a dildo, but I am ... still sore. God. My ass is so red. So fucked and stretched. I guess it isn’t too bad. I think ... What do you guys think?” And Jaejoong pushed the beads back inside himself. “I’m not doing anything until later in the day. I think I’ll just keep these in here, and wear this pretty new outfit until I have to leave my apartment.”

And he stopped the recording. Before doing anything else, he cleaned himself up and frowned at the single splash of come on the skirt. Oh well, Emily had said to handwash them. That would be easy. He pulled it off and slipped on the more comfortable one on instead. He took a few pictures, showing off the ring still sticking out of his ass.

Jaejoong glanced around his apartment and sighed. He had been neglecting it the last few days, but with good reason. He was so fucking horny. He didn’t want to get dressed or do anything, so like he said on the recording, he left the beads inside him as he moved around his apartment to clean up. The beads rolled and moved inside him through the afternoon, stealing his breath when he bent down to pick something up or when he tried to lean over the counter to wash the dishes. God, he was so fucking full. And stupid. This was almost three days in a row of fucking himself open too much.

It was all Max’s fault.

Jaejoong sighed and picked up his computer from the room and took it to the kitchen. He set it on the counter and then tilted it to the right angle to get his ass in the shot and his cock and balls hanging between his spread legs, but not much else. He was so fucking hard. Still. He started recording and decided to kink things up just a tiny bit.

“I really need to not do this right now ... fuck, my ass his so fucked right now.”

But Jaejoong did not have much in the way of self discipline. He grabbed one of his wooden spoons, and twisted enough that he could slap it against his own ass.

“I need someone to discipline me when I get out of control like this. Fuck.” He didn’t say anything else, just smacking his ass and thighs with the spoon until there were bright red circles on his skin. His cock was throbbing and dripping precome to the floor. He pushed two of the beads from his ass, and used the spoon to flick them. The ones still in his ass moved and he moaned and whacked them a little harder.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He dropped the spoon and it clattered on the floor. He gripped his cock, yanking it down and jerked himself off. Another bead fell out of him, and he used his other hand to push them all back in and then yank them all out. They fell to the floor too. He lowered his hips, bent his knees and used one hand to finish himself off and the other to run his fingers around his rim and inside him.

The cries as his orgasm hit were loud in the kitchen, echoing for a long time, or that was just his head, the throbbing and pulsing fading through the whooshing of his pleasure. He pulled himself back up, laying his chest on the cool countertop of his island.

“Fuck. I am so ... fucking horny for a dick. Maybe I’ll stop making a video everyday if I actually had a dick and some come inside me.”

After a few minutes he was able to calm down and actually move. He stopped the recording, bent down and moaned at the ache in his body. But that didn’t stop him from pushing the beads back inside himself, shaking in pleasure as more come pulsed from his dick. God, he made a mess. Shaking, he cleaned up the come all over the counter and floor, and then went to his bedroom. Instead of editing it and posting it like he normally would, he just closed the computer and crawled into his bed to relax and take a nap before his shift at work. He loved the way the afternoon light played against his skin, so he used his cellphone to take pictures of his ass and the way the babydoll fit his body.

When he went to send a couple to Max, Jaejoong noticed that there was finally a message from him. **Holy fuck, babydoll. You are gorgeous, precious, delicious, so ... just ... perfect. God, I want you.**

And there was a picture, of Max’s dick, open and on display from a pair of slacks. He was covered in come.

**I had to jerk off at my desk. That was the fastest I have ever come. You are amazing.**

Jaejoong sent him a reply back with the picture he just took. _I got more than one babydoll. ;)_

The reply was immediate. **Fuck. Are you going to post a video?**

_That depends on you. It was your idea. Do you want me to share it with everyone else?_

**If you’re going to give me that option, then I’m never going to share you with anyone else again. So it’s your decision, not mine.**

Jaejoong bit his lower lip. This is why he liked Max so much. Max knew he was just a customer. Max knew he didn’t have a claim on babydoll. _I sort of feel guilty now that I want to post it._

**Which means you already made one. You kinky little slut. God, I love you. Post it. I want to see it. I know how much you get off on knowing how many men get off on you getting off. Wow. Make sense of that. Post it. I want to see what delicious toy you used while you were wearing that sexy babydoll. God, babydoll, you’re sexy.**

Jaejoong flushed bright red and hid his face for a long time before he could open his eyes and look at the screen. And another notification.

**And well, fuck. I do love you, you know I do. But it’s ... we ... I don’t know what to say after that.**

Jaejoong did not know how to reply to that, so he didn’t and instead got the video ready to upload. Before he uploaded it, he tried to think of a reply to Max.

That had almost been too personal. Too emotional. Too ... well, a lot of things. It was the closest confession of feelings that Max had ever said to him. Once again, Jaejoong had to fight the urge to just give Max his phone number. He had to remember that Max could end up being an abusive asshole. He highly doubted it, but that was always in the back of his mind. He wanted to tell Max that he loved him too, but again, he loved this persona. He had no idea who Max really was.

 _I know you love babydoll. It’s the rest of me that ... well ... maybe one day? Right?_ He also sent another picture of him from the store, one in the purple babydoll that barely covered anything. He was partially bent over with his bum and thighs tight, and his tattoo on display under the ropes.

Max’s reply came after Jaejoong had posted the new video. **Maybe one day I’ll get to peel those cute undies off you. You are so adorable. I may have to leave work early and jerk myself raw. God, that video. You are so sexy. It’s a lethal combination. Cute and Kinky. Fuck.**

Jaejoong blushed a brighter red and flung his phone away from himself before he could break his _No Contacting Customers!_ rule and beg Max to fuck him now while his body was sore and stretched and his asshole was just waiting for a dick to fill it.


	4. Three Truths

**SUNDAY**  
Jaejoong tried not to be too nervous at having Shim Changmin in his apartment. He had spent more time cleaning (both himself and the apartment). Jaejoong was ready for sex. He was so fucking horny and Max sending him dick pics and detailed descriptions of what he wanted to do to Jaejoong’s ass all night certainly did not help.

But hell, Jaejoong just hoped the he’d get a kiss today. Maybe something else. It was the first time they had been somewhere completely private.

He hoped Shim Changmin took advantage of that. Maybe after dinner.

“Do you want a drink? I have soju, wine, probably some beer. I think I even have something harder.”

“You aren’t old enough to drink yet,” Changmin muttered.

Jaejoong laughed. “Not in public technically. But I’m pretty. Most people just do what I want, including sell me alcohol.”

“Wine is fine,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong smiled over at him and then reached to his top shelf for a couple of wine glasses. It was a bit of an underhanded move because his jeans were rather loose, and his T-shirt a little tight, and he wasn’t wearing underwear. Jaejoong felt the T-shirt ride up his back and hoped that enough skin was showing to be tempting.

A sharp intake of breath behind him had him spinning around and almost dropping the delicate glassware. It managed to get on the counter without being harmed.

Changmin was staring at him. Mouth open, eyes wide. “No way.”

“What?” Jaejoong asked.

“No fucking way.” And then that look sank into something dark and angry, and Changmin stalked across the kitchen to him.

Jaejoong backed up with a little squeak. Not really in fear. He wasn’t afraid of Changmin, but the look on his face was not a happy one.

Changmin grabbed his arm, actually forcing him to turn around, and Jaejoong cried out, face pressed tight to the island by a firm hand on his neck and his arm wrenched behind his back. Jaejoong tried to break away, and Changmin pinned him with his hips, jarring Jaejoong’s body into the edge of the counter. His shirt was yanked up, and Jaejoong bucked back with another cry.

Changmin cursed and was gone, away from him, just as suddenly. He paced near the door.

Jaejoong fought back a sob, confused and hurt. He slowly stood up and opened his mouth to demand what that was about.

But Changmin beat him to it. “Fucking hell, that tattoo.”

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide.

“I’d know that tattoo anywhere. You’re babydoll. Fucking hell, you are actually babydoll.”

Jaejoong pressed his hand to the flowers tattooed on his waist.

“This is ... you’re only twenty, and ... babydoll has been ... for four years. You were sixteen!”

Jaejoong winced.

“I can’t ... I just ...” Changmin spun around and headed to the door.

“Wait, please, wait. Just ... let me explain.”

Changmin shook his head. “Don’t. Just don’t.” He didn’t say anything else as he put on his shoes and he opened the front door. He looked over at Jaejoong one more time and sort of smiled. “I knew you’d be breathtakingly beautiful, but ... fuck.”

And he left.

Jaejoong stared at the door in shock, his mind empty and going crazy at the same time. He felt tears on his face and then he was shaking and falling to the floor with a cry, face pressed against the lower cupboards and trying to breathe. He almost crawled to his bedroom, got undressed and let himself collapse on his bed and he cried.

Later, Jaejoong posted nothing more than a few-second video of him curled up with a pillow and crying. He was still naked, his ass to the camera, with his face covered. The damning tattoo almost shone in the light of his room. He posted the video with a caption of, “So now I don’t have a boyfriend. I may not be on for a few days.”

Jaejoong turned the computer off after uploading it, and he soaked in his tub for too many hours, and he ate all of the ice cream in his freezer.

He wasn’t sure what to do. Changmin knew who he was, but it’s not like Changmin could judge him because it had sounded like he was a fan, someone that watched his videos often. Someone that had only seen his tattoo once would not have remembered it in the way Changmin had. When Jaejoong had stretched to reach for the glasses, only an inch or two of the tattoo would have been visible.

So why had he left?

Jaejoong wasn’t sure.

Should he call him? Text him? Beg for ... what forgiveness? The chance to explain?

If he was a fan, he didn’t need to explain. As babydoll, Jaejoong had explained that he had done the website for the money.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure what to do.

When his phone rang, he was almost disappointed that it wasn’t Changmin.

He was surprised to see that it was Suwon.

“Hello?” Jaejoong whispered, voice almost cracking.

“Babydoll,” Suwon said, voice full of concern. “I saw your video. Are you okay?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Not really.”

“You were so happy this last week. Tell me what happened.”

Jaejoong sighed, and said, “He ... he knows. About me, about my site. He recognized my tattoo.”

“And he left you for that?”

“Yeah.”

“That makes no sense.”

Jaejoong nodded even though Suwon could not see him and then explained everything from the day he had met Changmin, not even a week ago. Except of course, he did not say Changmin’s name. He didn’t want to out him since he was a celebrity.

“He is probably just confused,” Suwon assured him. “You may have to call him. Maybe he doesn’t want to let real life and fantasy intersect. Maybe you just surprised him. Not everyone is going to react the way I did.”

Jaejoong laughed. “True. Not everyone is going to fling me to the floor and film themselves spanking me for not telling you sooner.”

“Exactly.”

Jaejoong settled on his bed, pillow curled in his arms. “I have to call him, don’t I?”

“Probably. I don’t think he will do it himself.”

“Yeah, probably not. So how are you?”

Suwon laughed. “Okay, babydoll. We’ll talk about me now.”

“Shut up, it’s been a long time. Did you find a baby?”

“Yes. He’s precious. I named him ‘pretty thing.’ I’ll text you a picture. He’s perfect for me.”

“I’m glad for you. Some days I miss you, but I mostly just miss your dick.”

“With all those toys you own, and you miss my dick?”

Jaejoong laughed. “It’s not the same thing.”

“Call this man now,” Suwon said, in his command voice that had Jaejoong shivering. “Well, after we’re done talking.”

Jaejoong promised.

\---

But then he couldn’t. He had no idea what to say to Changmin. As the hours stretched on and Jaejoong couldn’t sleep, he opened his website. He had a lot of messages of support from his customers.

But not one from Maximizer, and Jaejoong frowned. Feeling creepy, he went into the analytics part of his website to see who had viewed the video. Maximizer had watched it. But ... then why hadn’t he left a message?

Jaejoong flung the laptop away from him.

But one problem at a time. Max might not know how to reassure him. He hadn’t said much after Suwon left either.

And with a wry smile, Jaejoong realized that Changmin was the same. He probably had no idea what to say to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure either. He picked up his phone and went to Changmin’s number. He had no idea what to say, so he started with, _I’m sorry. It’s kinda nice to meet a fan._

He sent it without thinking about it, and then realized that Changmin actually got to meet his fans and Jaejoong did not. No one knew he was babydoll.

A notification from his phone had him jumping in surprise. He had not expected a reply.

 **Do you do that often, meet fans for a fuck?** Changmin asked.

_No. Never. My identity is a secret._

**I do not know how to deal with this.**

_Me neither._

His phone rang, and after a deep breath, Jaejoong answered it.

“I’m sorry I ran away,” Changmin whispered. “I just wasn’t sure how to handle that particular situation. I never ... I’ve always ...” He sighed.

Jaejoong waited for him to continue. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to meet you. I’d always dreamed that I’d just know it was you, right away. Even without seeing your face. There were a few times, when you would laugh or talk, that I thought you sounded familiar, but ...”

“I modify my voice a little bit on the videos,” Jaejoong said.

“You don’t need to apologize or explain. I can’t judge you for this at all. How hypocritical of me would that be when I have a platinum subscription to your site?”

“Platinum, huh?” Jaejoong smiled.

Changmin chuckled. “You’re gorgeous.”

That narrowed it down considerably. He dismissed the first name that passed through his mind because he wasn’t that lucky.

And then he remembered Shim Changmin’s catchphrase from the beginning of his career: “Maxin’ it up.”

Jaejoong sat up with a sudden shout, his heart thumping in his chest. Max hadn’t watched the video. Max had ... had watched it. But hadn’t replied.

“Figure it out?” Changmin said, voice soft with concern.

“Shit, fucking hell,” Jaejoong gasped. He had to lick his lips and swallow before he managed to whisper, “Maximizer?”

“That’s me.”

“Shit, fuck, that makes this so much easier.”

“What does that mean?”

Jaejoong cleared his throat. “Just ... it’s you ... and you’re not really a ... fuck ... I mean. I know you, or at least, most ... some of you ... I don't know I just ... hoped, god, never even thought to hope that ... I mean, I just ... this is impossible.”

“Not completely. I mean, you did know that I live in Seoul.”

“Yeah, but ... shit.”

“I’m still trying to come to terms with myself for jerking off to a sixteen-year-old kid, but ...”

“You didn’t know. It’s not your fault.”

“It’s yours. Full disclosure.”

“Yeah. I needed the money. I mean, I just ... it was right after I was on my own.”

“I remember ...” Changmin trailed off. “We talked about that a little, remember?”

“You are the one told me to start the site. I guess that means I owe you royalties.”

He chuckled. “I’ll take my payment in kisses, if you’re still willing.”

Jaejoong swallowed another lump in his throat and tried not to cry. “Are you still willing?”

“Of course. It’s late but ...”

Jaejoong inhaled sharply. “Do you want to come over?”

“I’m not sure I should.”

“I think you should.”

“I remember telling you once that I would do anything that you demanded of me.”

Jaejoong smiled widely. “Then I demand that you come over. Right now.”

Changmin laughed. “Yes, dear. I’ll be there in an hour.”

He hung up without saying goodbye, and Jaejoong didn’t care. He cried out in happiness and flung himself off the bed. One hour was just enough time for another deep cleansing and a shower. Just in case.

\---

Jaejoong waited impatiently by the door, pacing a short circuit around the couch for a moment and then back to the door. He knew that Changmin was almost there, but it was just a matter of that knock on his door.

When it finally did come, Jaejoong jumped in surprise and hurried over to throw the bolts and open the door.

Changmin stood there with a small smile on his face. Dressed mostly like Jaejoong, loose jeans and a T-shirt. It was the first time he had seen Changmin dressed down, but it didn’t take away from the length of his legs or the width of his shoulders.

Jaejoong sort of whimpered, and Changmin stepped through the door. It shut behind him just as Changmin’s hands went to Jaejoong’s neck, thumbs light on his jaw, and he leaned down, and Jaejoong gripped his wrists and accepted the kiss, demanding his own. He slammed Changmin back against the closed door and deepened the kiss. Changmin moved his hands, sliding them down Jaejoong’s shoulders and back to his waist, hitching him closer, and Jaejoong gripped Changmin’s hair and moaned.

“God,” Changmin breathed against his lips. “I’ve been halfway in love with you for four years.”

Jaejoong swallowed roughly and nodded. He wasn’t able to actually talk, so he licked at Changmin’s mouth again and just kissed him.

It took many minutes for the kiss to slow, for the adrenalin to ebb, for the amazingness of it all to register in Jaejoong’s brain that he was actually kissing Maximizer88 and he was real and gorgeous and not a freak.

Jaejoong pulled away slowly, head spinning, body thrumming. Changmin’s hands ran up his back and under his T-shirt, pulling a heavy sigh from Jaejoong’s mouth. His eyes shut, mouth open, and Changmin sucked his lower lip into his mouth.

“You make me crazy,” Changmin said. “Dizzy.”

Jaejoong tried to breathe around the tightness in his chest, and he buried his face against Changmin’s neck, hands now clinging to the soft material of Changmin’s T-shirt. Changmin just breathed with him, holding him tighter, a warm hand on the skin of his lower back and the other pressing between his shoulder blades.

“God, I want to topple you to a bed, or the couch is closer, but just ... we need to talk about this.”

Jaejoong swallowed and nodded. “In a minute. Just ... just hold me. I ... can’t believe that ... I just ...” He lifted his head and said with a smile, “I’ve been halfway in love with you for four years.”

Changmin’s eyes shut and he whimpered into another kiss.

“I owe you a drink,” Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin nodded, his eyes still shut, and Jaejoong thought for a moment that he might cry.

“Go sit. I’ll bring a bottle of something.”

Changmin growled and held onto him tightly for a moment longer, and then took a deep breath and released him.

Jaejoong went into the kitchen to the bottle of wine and glasses, and Changmin went to his living room, sinking into the couch with a moan.

“You really have supported yourself well,” Changmin said. “I’m not sure where I’d be without the support of my family.”

Jaejoong hummed. “Well, I never really had it, so I was used to being alone. I learned to cook for myself, clean for myself, and I had my first job when I was thirteen.”

“I’m not really sure how anyone could treat you the way your family did.” Changmin met his eyes. “You’re way too pretty to ignore.”

Jaejoong smiled, blushing . “That was part of the problem. I have always been gay, just always known that from when I was young. And I couldn’t hide it. My father hated me for it.”

He handed Changmin a glass and then the bottle. Changmin easily pulled the cork from it and filled both of their glasses.

“What should we drink to?” Jaejoong asked, holding up the glass.

“New beginnings?”

“Lame,” Jaejoong said with a happy smile and he shifted closer to Changmin on the couch. “Pretty boys?”

Changmin ran a finger over his jaw. “Sure, and how about we add gaping assholes to that?”

Jaejoong laughed and knocked their glasses together. “Sounds delicious.”

They both drank a sip of the wine, and then Jaejoong set his glass on his coffee table and curled up against Changmin’s side, his feet tucked up under one of his bright green throw pillows. Changmin settled an arm around his shoulders and let his other hand slide over his thigh.

“I seriously cannot even believe this,” Changmin muttered with a soft kiss to Jaejoong’s forehead. “You’re ... just ... babydoll has always just been a dream. A beautiful, unattainable dream. I always wanted to beg to meet you, especially when I found out you lived in Seoul, too, but it wasn’t proper, and I didn’t want ... I didn’t want you to think I wanted only your body. The last few weeks have been ... surreal.”

Jaejoong nodded. “They’ve been the hardest. I’ve stopped myself almost every day from giving Maximizer my phone number.”

“I erased a lot of messages that I wrote to you telling you more about me, but I ... I don’t know. I just ... never wanted to really get my hopes up, and I noticed that you always ignored personal messages and mostly only replied to the ones about how pretty you are.”

Jaejoong flushed. “I like feeling pretty.”

Changmin chuckled. “And you don’t get personal with your customers. You’ve always said that.”

“To protect myself.”

“Which makes sense.”

Jaejoong leaned away for a moment to take a drink of wine. He felt dizzy, but it more from laying there with Maximizer88 than the alcohol.

“I’m sorry,” Changmin said, hands running through Jaejoong’s hair. “I caused you heartache and I should have just stayed and explained.”

“Maybe, but it’s okay. We both needed time to think about it.”

Changmin shifted and pulled Jaejoong closer until they were mostly lying on the couch instead of sitting.

“So now what?” Jaejoong asked.

“Well, you still owe me dinner, right?”

“Yes.”

“So when will you be free?”

“Not tomorrow, because I have class and work, but on Tuesday, I’m free before six. You can come over for lunch.”

“Okay. I’ll do that. I’ll take a long lunch. And tonight?”

“This morning?”

“Yeah. What happens now?”

Jaejoong smiled and then made a decision. He pulled away from Changmin’s arms and downed his wine, hyper aware of Changmin’s warm hand on his lower back.

“What time do you need to be awake?” Jaejoong asked, standing.

“Probably too soon.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Same with me. Let’s go take a nap.” He held out a hand.

Changmin smiled and nodded. “That sounds amazing.”

“I’ve been wanting to curl up in a bed with you since that picture you sent me of your back last week.”

Changmin took his hand and stood up, pausing just long enough to press a kiss to his lips. He took the wine bottle back to the kitchen.

Jaejoong led the way to his bedroom, and the two of them prepared for bed. Jaejoong found a spare toothbrush for him, and a clean towel so Changmin could wash his face. While he did that, Jaejoong went to the bed. He wasn’t really sure what to sleep in. He usually slept naked, and knew that Changmin wouldn’t mind that, but he was also pretty sure that neither one of them would sleep if he slept naked. Earlier he had not worn underwear, but now he did, slipping off his jeans and pulling on a loose pair of red boxerbriefs. He kept the white T-shirt on too.

Jaejoong opened his computer to check his messages. There were a lot more giving him support and love, and still a few creepy guys talking about how they’d tie Jaejoong down and keep him and never let him get his heart broken again. God, men were weird.

The bed dipped next to him and lips touched his neck.

“You should post something,” Changmin said, arm snaking around his waist.

Jaejoong frowned. “Huh?”

“They worry about you. I’m sure I’m not the only one that hurts when you hurt.”

Jaejoong turned and leaned away from him. “And exactly what should I post?”

Changmin smirked. “Well, I am not going to presume anything, but you did say that you no longer had a boyfriend. And before that, you did mention that you were seeing someone that might possibly be a boyfriend.”

Jaejoong huffed and turned away. “Yeah, so?”

“So I think you should let them know you’re okay. You were crying, and that hurt. The only time you should cry is when you’re being denied an orgasm.”

Jaejoong flushed pink and bit his lip against an embarrassing noise that stole from his throat anyway. “Are you saying I do have a boyfriend, Shim Changmin?”

Changmin kissed the back of his neck, hand sliding down the bare skin by his knee. “If you’re still willing.”

Jaejoong breathed deep and did his best to keep his erection under control. He was such a failure.

“Y-yeah,” he said. “Yeah. I’m still willing.”

Changmin pulled him close. “Good.”

Jaejoong did not give in to the temptation to just topple him to the bed. Not yet. He went to his video recording program, aware of Changmin watching him. After he hit record, he made sure that the angle of the shot was where he wanted it, mostly just enough to get the bed at the right angle, and then turned to Changmin with a grin.

“Kiss me.”

Changmin moaned and obeyed, a hand cupping Jaejoong’s cheek.

And this time, Jaejoong did not stop them from laying back, moving up on the bed. With Changmin hovering over him and their lips together, bodies rocking and moans twisting through the room. Jaejoong let himself slide his hands down Changmin’s back and to his ass, gripping him through the tight jeans he wore.

“Fuck, I cannot control myself knowing that you’re recording this,” Changmin gasped.

Jaejoong laughed. “Is that a good thing?”

“Shit, such a good thing, but we’re supposed to be sleeping.”

Jaejoong sighed. “In a minute. I just want to make out with you. No sex.”

“Not yet?”

“Maybe not with the camera rolling.”

“Why not?”

“Are you going to let me record that?”

Changmin moaned. “M-maybe.”

“Record the first time you finger me? Record the first time you press your huge dick inside me?”

“Oh god. Fuck.” Changmin’s kisses deepened and he pulled Jaejoong over and on top of him, and Jaejoong moaned, settling against him, rubbing against the erection straining in Changmin’s jeans. Changmin’s hands were on his ass again, sliding up under the leg of the boxers, and Jaejoong shivered as fingertips grazed his cleft and balls.

“Shit, I just ... We ... not now,” Changmin gasped. “We’re not ... it’s supposed to be gentle and romantic and I just want to slam you into this bed and fuck your asshole open.”

Jaejoong moaned. “Soon. Fuck. Just ...”

And Jaejoong meeped when Changmin suddenly tossed him away. He landed on the edge of the bed with a laugh, and Changmin lay on his back, chest heaving, arms to his side.

Jaejoong moved back to the computer and hit stop on the recording.

“There is no way I’m going to sleep next to you without doing sexy things to you, so ...” Changmin kissed his shoulder, a hand sliding around his chest. “I will be right back.”

Jaejoong laughed. “I’ll time you.”

“It never takes long when you’re my fantasy,” Changmin said and kissed his cheek. He slid off the bed, and Jaejoong watched him walk unsteadily out of the bedroom. A moment later, the bathroom door shut.

Jaejoong smiled and watched through the recording. The angle was perfect. Just enough to show their legs and their bums, but not their faces. There were a few slips of their faces, and Jaejoong edited them out. It was really hot to see him almost naked and Changmin still with jeans on, and Changmin’s hands sliding up his thighs to his ass. He added the sound filter to alter their voices, and increased the volume on their kissing.

The final video was only a few minutes. It had felt much longer than that when they were kissing.

Changmin came back into the bedroom just as Jaejoong started uploading it.

“God, you’re going to drive me insane,” he said and fell face first onto the bed.

Jaejoong laughed and crawled over to him and then over him, rubbing at his shoulders and back muscles. Changmin sighed, head turned to the side and supported on his arms. His eyes were shut. And he was smiling. That was good enough for Jaejoong.

“Just so there are no misunderstandings,” Jaejoong started. “Are you going to be okay with the videos? With the website?”

Changmin grunted. “Yes. Again, how hypocritical would I be if I said no? It was my idea.”

“Well, there’s a difference between watching them and being okay with your boyfriend having a homemade porn site to make money.”

“And how exactly am I going to fulfil the fantasy of fucking you on camera and knowing there are hundreds of men watching us if I wasn’t okay with that idea?”

Jaejoong laughed and said, “Good.”

His computer made a noise, signalling that the video was uploaded. He leaned down to kiss the back of Changmin’s neck and then moved to the computer. He played the short video just one more time to triple-check that neither his nor Changmin’s face had been shown. And then he posted it with this caption:

_Thank you for all your messages of support. You guys always make me happy! Good news, though. It was just a misunderstanding, and all is well, and I am the proud owner of a super tall, super hot, super sexy boyfriend that does not mind fucking me on camera. And he has a huge dick. So there is that to look forward to. <3 <3 Always love, from your babydoll!_

Jaejoong shut his computer down and closed it, pushing it onto the padded chest at the end of the bed. When he climbed onto the bed, Changmin was on his phone, smiling.

“God, it’s almost hotter on video,” he said.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Why do you think I like watching myself so much?” He squirmed his way under Changmin’s arms, his head against Changmin’s thigh.

Changmin showed Jaejoong his phone, and his comment as Maximizer88.

**I’m glad that you are happy. You should always be happy. I am very much looking forward to your pretty hole stretched by an actual dick. <3 **

“Pervert,” Jaejoong mumbled against his stomach.

Changmin laughed. He pushed Jaejoong away. Jaejoong pouted, but let him get up because it was just long enough to put his phone on Jaejoong’s dresser, slip his jeans off, and turn off the lights.

Jaejoong moved up the bed and climbed under the covers. When Changmin joined him, he easily curled up with him. His chest was tight again with emotions and he tried not to cry just because he was so happy, overwhelmed and still in disbelief.

“Sleep well,” Changmin whispered.

Jaejoong hummed and knew that he would.

\---

Jaejoong was out of sorts and confused when a strange beeping woke him up. His own alarm clock was set to the Hello Kitty theme song.

A body moved next to him, and Jaejoong smiled and tried to curl closer to Changmin.

Changmin grunted and said, “God, I hope you have a coffee machine.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Don’t worry. I do. What time is it?”

“Seven. I have to be at the station at nine.”

Jaejoong moaned. “I have class at eleven.”

“Which class?”

“Physics.”

Changmin smirked. “Are you talking about friction and lubrication today? Because then you can skip and I can give you a practical lesson instead.”

Jaejoong moaned and said, “That was so cheesy.” But his body was throbbing, his ass clenching.

Changmin chuckled. “When are you working tonight?”

“I start at six,” he said, though it was broken off by a yawn.

“Go back to sleep,” Changmin said and ran his hand down Jaejoong’s shoulder. “I’m going to make myself coffee, probably take a shower, and see myself out. You should sleep as long as you can.”

Jaejoong wanted to protest, but he was already mostly back to sleep just from Changmin soothing deep voice and soft touches.


	5. Three More Orgasms

**MONDAY**

_Today is the longest day ever,_ Jaejoong texted to Changmin as soon as he got home from work.

**You’re telling me. I’ve been unable to sleep, waiting for you to get home.**

Jaejoong bit his lip and didn’t bother to stop the flush suddenly on his cheeks. He’d been trying all night at work to keep his blush under control when he thought about Changmin. He had managed until his boss called him into the back and had demanded if he was dating Shim Changmin. He wasn’t able to do much but stammer something that should have been a negative, but Kim Heechul-shi had waved him silent and told him he was a horrible liar and to get back out to the front.

His phone beeped again. This time with a picture.

Jaejoong whimpered. _Fuck, you are so gorgeous._

**So are you, babydoll. Maybe I should come over.**

Jaejoong was tempted to say yes. Instead, he replied, _Wait until tomorrow. I’m too tired right now and I’d rather be clean and spiffy for you._

**Fuck, and now I can’t stop thinking of that. But it’s still too soon. I’ve only known you for a little over a week.**

Jaejoong pouted. _Not true, Max._

**Mostly true.**

_Okay, fine, mostly true, but I want you to fuck me tomorrow, and if you keep saying no, I’m going to take it as a personal challenge. You will be putty in my hands and come in my throat and all over my ass._

**Fuck. Fine. You win.**

Jaejoong laughed and replied, _Sounds more like you’re the winner._

**Well, I guess I need to jerk off again. See you tomorrow, beautiful.**

_I’m not going to jerk off. The next time I come it’s going to be because you made me._

**Fuck.**

\---

**TUESDAY**

Jaejoong had fallen asleep late (or early). He had been too anxious to sleep. The urge to jerk off was strong, his cock hard, until his body just finally let him sleep. His dreams were twisty and sexy, and he was surprised that he did not wake up covered in come. His hands were shaking as he tried to go through his morning routine. He dropped a coffee mug, he burned fried rice, and he tripped over or ran into his furniture more than once.

Finally, he just went in the bathroom, filled up his tub, and soaked in slightly too-hot water. After a pretty thorough cleaning, of course.

It helped him relax at least. Mostly. He was too nervous to really relax, and god, he needed an orgasm. He wondered if he should go for sex before lunch, but Changmin was probably hungry. No probably about it. His appetite was legendary, and Jaejoong had spent almost an hour searching fansites and videos to find out his preferences.

To start, Jaejoong cut up some fruit. Changmin did not have much of a sweet tooth, and preferred fruits and drinks as appetizers and desserts. He loved kimchi jjigae and grilled meat. Vegetables of all sorts.

It was easy to lose himself in the preparation, and with the jjigae simmering on the stove, and everything else set up on the island, Changmin sent him a text to say he was on his way, giving Jaejoong just enough time to get dressed.

He kept his hair unstyled and soft and only put on a little bit of eyeliner. He didn’t want makeup on his face just in case Changmin wanted to kiss different places. He pondered what to wear while brushing his teeth. Something sexy. He thought, but he didn’t have to try too hard. After their teasing texts last night, he knew that Changmin wasn’t going to say no to him.

But what if he did? What if he spent all day working up that annoying self-discipline and was going to tell him no again?

That was not okay.

And Jaejoong spun around and entered his room, knowing exactly what he’d need to wear to keep that from happening: a babydoll.

He wore the comfortable one, and after a moment of hesitation, he pulled on a pair of black briefs. He also contemplated a plug or something, but the next thing inside his body was going to be put there by Changmin. Hopefully, it was Changmin himself.

He gave himself the once over, taking a few pictures of himself. Changmin’s knock on the door had him jerking alert, and he almost tripped out of his bedroom in his haste to get to the door.

He flung it open, and Changmin’s welcoming smile fell, and Jaejoong had enough time to blush, before the door was shut, a vulgar series of words tumbled from Changmin’s lips before they were pressed against Jaejoong’s, hands on his ass and lifted. Jaejoong squeaked, arms going around Changmin’s shoulders to stay steady. His legs found their way around his waist, like they belonged there, and they moved, through the apartment, and right to the couch.

Jaejoong had enough brain power to marvel at how strong Changmin was and how he was able to lower him to the couch without throwing him and without Jaejoong releasing him, and then a wonderful heavy hot press of a hard cock rubbed against him and he moaned and deepened the kiss.

“Food,” Changmin tried. “Food.”

Jaejoong growled. “Eat me.”

Chuckling, Changmin cupped his ass and hitched his hips up, thrusting against him. “I can hear something boiling and it smells really really good. I’d hate for it to get ruined.”

Jaejoong glared at him and shoved his shoulder. “Fine. Fine.”

Laughing, Changmin let him get up and move to the kitchen.

Jaejoong fumed as he lifted the lid on the jjigae.

“You know, you could just turn the heat off and come back to the couch,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong turned around and froze, eyes wide as he watched a half-naked Changmin in his living room take off the rest of his clothes, barring his beautifully large cock and strong thighs and Jaejoong whimpered, spinning to move the jjigae off the heat and turning it off.

He almost tripped his way back to Changmin and his hands went right to his gorgeous abs and slid down his sides, and Changmin moaned, his body shivering, and Jaejoong dropped to his knees and went right for that cock with his mouth. And Changmin’s hands went right into his hair with a heavy moan.

Jaejoong wanted to savour it and he tried, but it’d been so long since he had something real and not something fake in his mouth, and he took too much at once, not used to the width, and gagged and pulled back for a deep breath and then tried again. He held himself steady with a firm grip on the back of Changmin’s thighs and with each bob of his head, tried to take a little more into his mouth, a little more into throat. He was well on his way to never doing anything but sucking on this cock when Changmin tightened his hands in Jaejoong’s hair and yanked him away.

Jaejoong whined and tried to get the bobbing erection back into his mouth, or get his tongue on it, and Changmin chuckled, holding him away.

Jaejoong looked up at him and pouted. “Let me.”

“I thought I was eating you.”

Jaejoong moaned, eyes shut. He licked his lips and gasped when he hit warmth, and he whined mouth open and jerked forward, despite the pull to his hair, and got his mouth around the head of Changmin’s dick again. And then Changmin took over, guiding his head, and not letting him take more than just the crown into his mouth. He sucked on it, shoved his tongue in the slit for a taste, and dug his nails into Changmin’s thighs to show his eagerness.

Again Changmin stopped him, and Jaejoong gasped, mouth open, tongue out, and eyes shut, trying to catch his breath.

“Come on,” Changmin demanded with another tug on his hair. He only went back to the couch and sat down, pulling Jaejoong between his spread legs.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong muttered and slid his hands up Changmin’s strong thighs. He watched, awed and slack jawed, as Changmin’s dick pulsed. He looked up at Changmin, and was a little overwhelmed by the look on his face. Disbelief, sure, an equal amount of awe, but also tenderness? Love?

Jaejoong blushed and tried to look away, but Changmin had gripped his chin and leaned forward for a heavy kiss.

“Do what you want,” he gasped. “Remember what I said about downtime?”

Jaejoong moaned and shoved Changmin, who chuckled and went, leaning back and spreading his legs a little more.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong muttered and slid his hands down Changmin’s stomach and right to his dick. He palmed the head and used his other hand to grip the base. He brought both of his hands together, his finger curlings around the thick crown and spreading precome with it. Changmin’s moan had Jaejoong doing the move again, one hand down the other up, twisting his palm over the soft skin.

But he had no patience when he wanted Changmin in his throat. He kept the hand on the head, squeezing a little, but moved his other hand so he can get his mouth on the thick shaft. He shut his eyes, moaning a little in awe, mouth closed around the shaft. He moved his mouth up and down, covering him in spit for the little underhanded move. Or more like tight-handed. He moved his mouth away, dragged his fist down Changmin’s cock, and covered the head with his mouth and _suck_.

The sudden loud curse from Changmin that echoed around his living room was beautiful.

Fingers tangled in his hair again, and Jaejoong used the firm grip on the base to hold the erection at the right angle to get him into his throat. The burst of tangy precome was good enough for another moan and Jaejoong sucked on the head, digging his tongue into the slit for a moment and then going back to bobbing his head.

“Fuck, babydoll.”

Jaejoong shivered and glanced up at Changmin, and came face-to-phone case with Changmin’s cell phone.

“Didn’t think you’d mind,” Changmin gasped, moving the phone a little and smiling down at him.

Jaejoong grunted and sucked a little harder. He concentrated on getting his mouth against his hand at the base and then going lower.

“Goddamn.”

Taking that encouragement, Jaejoong bobbed his head. He was nervous, but slowed down a little, concentrating on the feel of Changmin down his throat, of the width and stretch of his lips. There was a small bend just below the head that let the smooth crown settle in his mouth, against the top and sliding right down his throat. Just like it was made for it.

Jaejoong moaned and sped up a little more. He lifted one hand to press against Changmin’s stomach, to feel it clench and twitch as pleasure twisted through him. His other hand went down, getting the first touch of his heavy balls in his hands. A little squeeze had Changmin moaning, a harder squeeze had his cock throbbing in his mouth, and Jaejoong kept that pressure and slowed down his movements with his mouth.

Both hands went into his hair, and Jaejoong wondered where the phone went. He hoped it was still recording his sounds. Their sounds.

Changmin’s moans tumbled over one another, on top, with barely a break for a heavy breath. His thighs were trembling, his stomach caving in, and the grip on his hair was stronger, harder, more demanding, and Jaejoong whimpered. He wanted too many things. He wanted something in his begging body, and it was begging, clenching tight and rolling back on nothing.

Changmin yanked him back, away from his dick that he took in his hand, stroking quick.

Jaejoong winced, letting out a small cry that turned to a low rumbling pleased groan when the first splash of come hit his cheek. He dove for his cock, catching more come on his lips before swallowing it back down and gagging and definitely not caring, just swallowing. Finally. A nice fat load of come in his mouth.

“Shit, your mouth is ... fuck ...” Changmin used the firm grip on his hair to move Jaejoong’s head himself, and Jaejoong concentrated on swallowing every pulse, every thick drop, every taste of him.

He didn’t stop until Changmin’s moans turned to whimpers.

“Kiss, kiss,” Changmin demanded while pulling on his hair.

Jaejoong let Changmin’s dick fall from his mouth, followed the tugs up into Changmin’s lap, pressed tight against his body, and kissed him. Changmin ate at his mouth, licking up the come from his chin. His hands slid down his back and gripped his ass tight, fingers sliding under his briefs to tease his cleft.

“I want to eat you now,” Changmin growled into his mouth and then kissed down his neck, “finger you and play with you, and stretch you open for my cock.”

Jaejoong moaned. “Bedroom?”

“That is where your laptop is to record it, so a good idea.”

Jaejoong pulled away from him, eyes narrowed.

Changmin smiled and kissed him. “What? Isn’t that what we said, on the video Sunday, that I’d film the first time I finger you and the first time I fuck you?”

“Are you just trying to waste time because you can’t keep it up and you’re not ready for more?”

Changmin’s eyes narrowed this time and he growled, pushing Jaejoong off his lap.

Jaejoong laughed, landing in a bit of a heap. He tried to right himself, but Changmin manhandled him to his knees, pressed his head to the cushion with a hand and said, “Stay.”  
The humor disappeared in an instant and Jaejoong’s cock throbbed in his underwear. He cried out when Changmin pressed his firm cock against his ass.

“We definitely should not disappoint your viewers, babydoll.”

Jaejoong shuddered. “Please,” he gasped, the word turning to a whimper as Changmin pulled the band of his underwear down. The band hooked on the curve of his ass and Changmin’s finger ran up his cleft.

“Fuck, please, please.” Jaejoong reached to push his underwear off and got a quick sharp smack on his bottom for his efforts.

“Don’t touch.”

“Fuck, please.”

“Such a pretty asshole, all ready to be used and stretched out.”

Jaejoong moaned, eyes squeezing shut, at the soft touch of a fingertip on his clenching body.

“God, please, stretch me out, stretch me open, please. With your dick.” A slight pressure had Jaejoong gasping, and his body responded with a little clench. “Please, please. Fuck, please.”

Changmin chuckled. “You really have no self-discipline, babydoll, if you’re already begging. I’ve barely touched you.”

“Fuck you, Max, just ... come on!” Jaejoong jerked his ass back, and right into another firm spank. He whimpered. “Please.”

“I’ve been dreaming of this for years, babydoll. Be patient.”

Jaejoong was not patient. Especially not when it came to sex.

The finger left his begging body for only a moment and then came back slick with spit.

Jaejoong moaned, trying to push back on it, but all the finger did was slip up and over his body, never inside, just a teasing, slick touch on too sensitive skin, and Jaejoong realized after a moment that he was keening, a soft noise that he didn’t bother to muffle.

“I think I’m going to work you open with my tongue first. Is that okay, babydoll?”

“Fuck, yes, please!”

His underwear were pulled down the rest of the way and Jaejoong shifted his knees to get them completely off.

“So beautiful,” Changmin said and ran his hands along Jaejoong’s inner thigh. He gripped Jaejoong’s balls, pulling a heavy moan from Jaejoong, and then he went back to touching.  
“I guess telling you that you don’t have permission to come is futile.”

“Fuck you, come on. Get your mouth on me.”

Changmin laughed. “Spread your legs a bit more, babydoll.”

Jaejoong did, his knee almost slipping off the couch. Both of Changmin’s hands landed on his ass, gripping and squeezing and spreading him open. Jaejoong wondered for a moment where the phone went, and then Changmin’s tongue was against his furled skin and he didn’t give a fuck about Changmin’s phone. His moan was loud and drawn out, just like how Changmin licked him, up the cleft with a firm press against his opening.

“Goddamn,” Jaejoong breathed. He’d almost forgotten how fucking good that felt.  
And how agonizing, when Changmin did not do more than just small laps against his opening, ignoring both Jaejoong’s moans for more and his body’s physical pleas to be penetrated. He was already throbbing, already clenching with every inhale and heartbeat.  
“Feels so good, Max, so fucking ... please, please, more.”

But he was ignored and Changmin licked, one hand gripped on one cheek to hold him open and the other just resting against his thigh.

“You were so nice to prepare this pretty treat for me that I’m going to savor it,” Changmin said. “Stop your whining.”

“Oh god, please.”

When Changmin’s thumbs pressed to the sides of his entrance, Jaejoong whimpered and tried to spread himself more, letting his hips drop and his ass curl higher.

“Delicious,” Changmin murmured and then finally pressed his tongue inside Jaejoong, his breath warm and his tongue so wet. Just deep enough for Jaejoong to tense around it. But it didn’t last, and Changmin went back to small licks all along the edge of his body, only dipping into it to tease.

Jaejoong lost the ability to use words and just whimpered in encouragement or moaned in anguish. At the first light touch of a fingertip, Jaejoong almost came. He’d been so lost in the lust around him, in his own skin, in the touch of Changmin’s tongue that the wave of pleasure through him was so surprising, and his cock pulsed, and he had a vague idea of messing up his couch, but it wasn’t going to be the first time he’d gotten come all over it.

“You are more amazing than I could have ever imagined, babydoll.”

Jaejoong flushed and moaned in response, too blown out his mind to think of a response.

“Nice and slick now, at least for a moment.” Changmin shifted. Away, and Jaejoong protested. With a laugh, Changmin said, “Calm down. I’m going to stretch you open now and get you ready for my dick. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Please, yes, please. Yes!”

“I’m going to ask a stupid question. Do you have lube nearby?”

Jaejoong laughed, short and breathy, and waved a hand at the coffee table. “Drawer.”

“Good. I don’t even have to move when I’ll need it. Now.” A finger touched his entrance and Jaejoong clamped down in surprise and moaned. “It’s been, what, three days since you had something inside yourself?”

Jaejoong gasped. “Yes.”

“Well, this is probably the tightest your ass is going to be for a while, because I am going to fuck you so hard and so often that gaping is going to be a new normal standard for you.”

“Please, please, please!”

“I can’t really decide though.” He pressed the finger inside him, and Jaejoong moaned, shifting to get used to the penetration and the slight sting. “I want to finger fuck you with four of my fingers.” The finger left him and then came back, slick with spit again, “but god, I want to just force you open with my dick.”

“That ... that one. Please, please.”

The finger moved, in and out of him, not too deep and Jaejoong moaned and tried not to thrust back on it. He failed and rolled his hips, gasping when Changmin did not stop him. He did the move again and sped up, fucking himself on that one finger until it was too dry.  
Changmin spit on him. Right above the finger and then spread it into his body, and Jaejoong whined again. God, why was that hot?

“Please, please.”

“Please what?” Changmin said and forced in a second finger.

Jaejoong cried out at the stretch. “Fuck me! Please.”

“Demanding little minx, aren’t you?”

“Please, Max, please, please please. Dick. I want your cock, open, please, fuck me open.”

Changmin removed his finger and flicked Jaejoong’s puckered entrance. “Your asshole is actually begging me more for it than your mouth.”

“Oh god, please.”

Jaejoong heard the drawer open and tried to turn his head, but decided he didn’t need to watch, just feel.

“God, babydoll, there is a lot of lube in this drawer. It’s almost like you can’t help but fuck yourself open every second of every day.”

Jaejoong whimpered.

“Relax,” Changmin whispered and ran his hand on the soft babydoll clinging to Jaejoong’s body.

A demanding order when Jaejoong was so on edge that his skin felt like it was going to snap.

“I love your tattoo so much,” Changmin whispered, splaying his hand over it and tightening his fingers. They slipped up under the babydoll and then went back to his ass.

Jaejoong took a deep breath, stuttering and choking on air when Changmin slid his dick between his cleft.

“Gorgeous,” Changmin said.

Cool lube dripped on his skin, and Jaejoong bit his lip against more pleas and moans. As always, it didn’t work and his body took over instead, thrusting back and only managing to help Changmin’s dick tease him by sliding up and down his cleft.

More lube. Lots of lube. It dripped down his balls and along his tailbone, and Jaejoong moaned.

“Fuck, please!”

With a laugh, Changmin slipped a slick finger into him. More words were lost in the pleasure turning his brain and body to mush. One finger and then two, and then the firm thick head of a cock, and Jaejoong gasped at the sudden breach that was gone just as quickly. Changmin slid the soft head up and down his cleft.

Jaejoong couldn’t breathe past the whines coming from his throat. He was teased again, and then again. Moaning, he lowered his chest toward the couch and curled his hips up. His body was clenching so tight.

“Please, please. Come on. Please!”

“Next time,” Changmin said and pushed into a little bit, “I am finding something to gag you with.” He sank in deep, and Jaejoong stopped breathing, body stretching around too much too soon, and then his body shook and pleasure tore through him and along his skin. With a hand on Jaejoong’s hip, Changmin moved, a slow in and out that had Jaejoong’s whining louder and then biting down on the drool-soaked couch cushion under his face.

“Beautiful, babydoll,” Changmin whispered.

Jaejoong gripped the couch cushion and thrust back. He expected Changmin to keep moving, not grab his hip and stop himself, buried all the way inside Jaejoong, their bodies pressed together. His body was throbbing, his heartbeat leading the way to pleasure. Jaejoong tried to move and his knee slipped off the couch.

Changmin slipped out of him, and Jaejoong pressed against the couch, rocking his hips and sliding his erection on the fabric. It only took three thrusts before he was coming. Three thrusts and a touch of fingers to his ass, pushing inside him just as his orgasm peaked and he moaned, twitching and curling up for a moment and then pushing back down. His body clamped down on Changmin’s fingers.

Everything was fuzzy.

Jaejoong was smiling.

“Did you just come all over your couch, babydoll?”

“Fuck. Yes. Fuck.”

Changmin grabbed his hips and pulled him back up. Jaejoong whined, but went with the movements, tucking his knees a little more securely between couch cushions. The tingles along his skin turned to spasms when Changmin thrust back inside him and then didn’t stop.

Jaejoong moaned, shifting a little and sighing at the way his body stretched to let Changmin in, and out. God. He arched his back and met Changmin’s steady thrusts, prolonging the pleasure. He wasn’t surprised that his cock did not wilt and just pulsed out more clear fluid to his couch.

“It’s actually pretty difficult to hold a camera steady and fuck you.”

Jaejoong laughed. “That’s why I use my laptop, so I don’t have to hold it.”

“I want to put my phone down and really plow into you, but god, it is really really sexy knowing that I’m recording this.”

“And knowing that I’m going to post it for all my followers to see?”

“Fuck.”

The phone clattered to the floor, both of Changmin’s hands went to his hips and he sped up, slamming harder into Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong moaned, still meeting his thrusts, curling his hips in just the right way to send tingles along his skin. In perfect sync. It was almost too perfect, but Jaejoong tried not to let that thought linger too long. He had always hoped that Maximizer88 would be everything he needed.

As another orgasm threatened, Jaejoong smiled and thought, _So far so good._

He got a hand on his cock, stroking fast. That made his body tighten up and Changmin growled a series of curses at him and spanked his hip before speeding up, rushing for a release. Jaejoong relaxed, his mind fuzzy, his skin shimmering, everything bright and happy and perfect. His balls tightened up, his stomach twitching, and his sudden moans blended almost indecipherably from Changmin’s. His orgasm coiled through him and shattered, splattering more come onto his couch, and Changmin’s moan was divine, staggered a little as he released himself. His hips stopped for a moment and then he moved slow, prolonging his own pleasure, and Jaejoong’s.

“Fuck, babydoll. Fuck.”

“Such a good fuck,” Jaejoong said, voice a little rough.

He frowned when Changmin pulled away from him, but brightened up when all he did was help Jaejoong turn over onto his back. Changmin grabbed behind his knees, slid his dick right back into Jaejoong and then fell over him and kissed him, his tongue and dick finding a rhythm to fuck into him.

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Changmin’s sweaty back and tangled one hand in his hair and met him kiss for kiss, rocking his hips up into each thrust.

When Changmin broke for a heavy breath, Jaejoong smirked at him and said, “Okay, I believe you. No downtime.”

Changmin growled and went for his neck instead, one arm holding him up to get at the smooth skin and suck.

Jaejoong moaned and let the haze of pleasure take over. Only a few minutes later, he was coming again, between them, without even being touched, making a thorough mess of the lacy skirt of the babydoll. Changmin grunted and pushed back up to his knees, hands holding Jaejoong’s legs open.

“Shit, need ... shit.”

He stopped, much to Jaejoong’s dismay and leaned over the couch to grab his phone.

Jaejoong laughed. “Good shot?”

“The best,” Changmin replied and held the phone steady while he fucked into Jaejoong from this angle. It was dirty and slick and he really hoped that Changmin’s last orgasm was all over his rim and body.

“Fucking hell ...” Changmin pulled out all the way, and Jaejoong moaned, his ass clenching around nothing, and then Changmin pushed into him again, a hand on his thigh for balance.

And then he did it again. Completely out ... completely in ...

“Are you just getting shots of my gaping asshole?”

“For now.” And then his dick didn’t go right back in, but his fingers did. Four of them, sliding around the rim, and Jaejoong’s dick pulsed another mess onto his stomach.

“So fucked open,” Changmin said. “So stretched out.”

His dick was back, cutting off Jaejoong’s breath again. And his dick stayed in, thrusting slow and firm. He curled his hand around Jaejoong’s dick and stroked, and Jaejoong moaned. He was too sensitive and didn’t think he’d be able to come again, and then Changmin hitched his body a bit higher and curled over him for another heavy kissed and fucked him hard and fast. His orgasm was just as quick, but mostly dry, only a few eager drops of come flinging from his dick while Changmin raced for his own finish.

Their mouth were together when it happened, Changmin’s open, his moan muffled while he body shook. And then Jaejoong was kissing air, and his ass was empty, clenching around nothing while Changmin splattered his release all over Jaejoong’s ass. It took another moment to notice that Changmin had his phone in his hand again. And then he shoved his dick back inside Jaejoong and thrust a few time before pulling back out. He used his fingers, sliding come all around the rim and inside him, and Jaejoong moaned, just trying to imagine what it looked like on camera.

Well, he’d find out soon enough.

The phone fell to the floor again and Changmin leaned over him, his dick teasing Jaejoong’s body. They both shifted and he slipped back inside.

With matching moans, they kissed and Changmin rocked his hips.

“God, you’re amazing,” Changmin whispered.

“Hmm, same to you.”

Jaejoong lost track of time as they made out. He thought for a moment that Changmin was on his way to another orgasm and then Changmin’s hips shifted and his dick slipped out of him.

“As soon as I get the energy, let’s go shower,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong laughed. “Good idea. Do you have to go back to work?”

“Yeah, eventually. I do want some lunch first.”

Jaejoong laughed again and kissed him. “Okay. Then get up.”

Instead, Changmin shifted and tucked his head under Jaejoong’s chin, resting against his chest. “Soon.”

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around him and smiled, letting his eyes shut and his foot run up and down his thigh.

“Fuck that was amazing,” Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin hummed in agreement. “Mostly because of you.”

“Fantasy come true?”

“Fuck yeah. For you too.”

Jaejoong moaned and twisted a little. “Fuck yeah.”


	6. Epilogue: Three POVs

**STILL TUESDAY**  
_Changmin ~ 3:00 p.m._

It took long moments to just stop kissing Kim Jaejoong. Long enough to put on his jacket. Long enough to put on his shoes. Long enough to fall in love a little more.

Changmin pulled away from his lips and smiled, touching his cheek softly. “I really wish I didn’t have to go back to work.”

“I need to work too,” Jaejoong said.

“You’re going to edit that video first.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Fuck yeah, I am. Want me to text you the results?”

Changmin shook his head and patted Jaejoong’s cheek in a soft smack. “We’re going to have to work on your discipline, babydoll.”

Jaejoong pouted and said, “Wouldn’t you much rather watch me come?”

Changmin moaned, his hands sliding around Jaejoong’s waist to hitch his naked body closer. Their lips met again, and then again.

“God, I don’t want to leave yet,” he whispered, “but my broadcast starts in less than two hours and I need content organized and fuck, my interns are worthless.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Go. It’s fine. You can come over after I get off work.”

Changmin sighed and shook his head. “I can almost guarantee that I won’t be able to. Even tomorrow. I am not going to be able to leave my apartment tomorrow and may end up doing my broadcast from there.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m going to come out on air tonight.”

Jaejoong stepped away from him, mouth open in pure shock. And then his eyes narrowed. “Shim Changmin don’t you dare!”

“Why not?”

“I can’t ... I can’t ... my anonymity. Your anonymity!”

Changmin shook his head. “No one can connect you with babydoll. Trust me, I tried. No one can connect me with Maximizer. It’ll be fine. And I want to. I want to take you out and bring you to red carpets and dance in public with you. I even have a backstory for us prepared, and--”

“Don’t, Min, not for me. You can’t ...”

Changmin touched his cheek and pulled him for a kiss. “I told you that you’re worth it. You are worth more than that, and people love me. They will still love me and if they don’t,” Changmin shrugged, “I guess you’ll just be my sugar daddy with all that money you earn.”

Jaejoong sighed and kissed him lightly. “I don’t want you to, not for my sake.”

“It’s already decided.” Changmin cupped his cheeks. “But I can leave you out of it. We’ll still be able to date ...”

Jaejoong winced and curled up against his chest. Which wasn’t a really smart idea since Changmin had to leave. But god that perfectly curved butt. His hands were there before he could stop himself.

“Okay,” Jaejoong said. “I will support this decision ... It’s not like I’m not out and proud.”

“But it’s still too much.”

“No, it’s fine.” Jaejoong smiled and touched Changmin’s hand, pulling it to cover his tattoo. “Did I ever tell you about why I have this tattoo?”

Changmin shook his head.

“I usually tell people that I couldn’t decide what kind of flower to get tattooed because I like them all, but it’s really because to me it symbolizes freedom. Freedom to grow and be bright and cheerful and everything that I want to be. I spent so much time being pushed down, ridiculed, told to change, and shunned, that I wanted something that symbolized the opposite of that. The flowers aren’t lined up in rows like a garden, but wild and free. I’m planning on getting even more, covering all of my back. I don’t want to ever fit into the confines of society, even if it means I am going to be a celebrity’s boyfriend.”

Changmin swallowed deeply and said, “That is a perfect reason for a tattoo, and it’s perfect and beautiful, just like you are.”

They kissed again, a little deeper, a little firmer, with arms around each other, and Jaejoong just tucked right again his body.

“Fuck, I have to go.”

Changmin squeezed his bum one more time, smirking at the breathy sigh against his neck. He bit his lip against a love confession. Maybe soon. Now that he had babydoll, he wasn’t about to lose him. But fuck, he was a lucky fucking bastard.

Still, it was too soon for that. Or most of that.

Changmin pulled away for one more kiss and whispered, “Still mostly in love with you.”

The blush over his cheeks was beautiful.

\---  
_Jaejoong ~ 3:30 p.m._

Jaejoong really did try not to jerk off while he watched and edited the shaky video of Changmin fucking him, but god, it was gorgeous, and just seeing it had him remembering the way his body stretched so perfectly around Changmin’s dick. And how he’d stayed gaping open for Changmin to caress those long fingers into his ass. From the moment that Changmin had dragged his underwear down to the last splattering of come all over the back of his babydoll, Jaejoong was hard and ready for another orgasm.

Changmin hadn’t even been gone for twenty minutes before Jaejoong sent him a picture of his dick and the thick dollop of come covering the head and dripping over the crown.

**Naughty babydoll. Spanking first thing the next time I see you!**

Jaejoong smirked. _Are you going to film that?_

**You bet your sweet pretty ass I am.**

\---

_Heechul ~ 9:30 p.m._

_So ... that was fun. God, you guys. I can’t even begin to tell you how fucking amazing Maximizer is with that dick of his. I know a lot of you are going to be surprised that my boyfriend is actually a fan, and someone who has been following me for a long time, but it’s purely coincidence. I didn't ask to meet him or anything. We just met randomly when he came into my work and he asked me out. It was pretty crazy figuring that out!_

_The quality is a little shaky because Max was recording with his phone, but we both figured that you’d all still enjoy. Max has promised that next time I’ll be gagged and restrained and we’ll use the laptop for more stability. I’ve also been promised a spanking because I can’t fucking control myself as always and ended up coming while editing this video. An actual spanking. Fuck. So there is that for all of you to look forward too. God. I cannot wait._

_Anyway. Enjoy this. God knows I did, and I might be late to work because I had to jerk off while I was watching it. Always love, your babydoll._

Kim Heechul clicked on the button to play the ten-minute video. Dear God, just the teaser images were enough to get him hard and want to jerk off at his desk. Again.

The video started with the underwear-clad ass of babydoll, also showing the lace of the babydoll against his body. He only half paid attention to the conversation between the two lovers, and then a long, pretty finger, entered the camera. It hooked on the band of the underwear and pulled them down, barring the pale, pretty ass and its pink whorled entrance oh so slowly.

Moniang, Heechul didn’t even bother to try to stop himself, just unbuttoned his slacks and pulled out his dick while there were soft moans and whimpers coming from the video. The caption announced that _**Max**_ was eating babydoll’s ass out.

Such a fucking tease. Damn that boy.

Heechul glanced over at the monitor on his desk and stared long and hard at Kim Jaejoong, easily imagining the pretty boy in a perfectly tailored suit in a babydoll instead with his pert, spankable ass in the air and Shim Changmin licking at him.

He’d had his suspicions about the young thing, mainly based on his laugh, but then Changmin had asked him out and babydoll started talking about a possible boyfriend, and Changmin had called him to tell him he’d broken his heart, and the coincidences piled up. He’d confronted Changmin about it right in the middle of that phone call and then told him he was a stupid asshole for leaving babydoll, just walking out on him. When you’re lucky enough to find out that you’re kind of dating your most perfect wet dream you do not walk out of their apartment without getting an orgasm. Idiot. Such an idiot.

 _Fuck_.

The video cut to a new image, of Changmin’s long fingers dipping into Jaejoong’s tight ass. Teasing, just teasing, and Heechul moaned, feeling the ghostly touch himself. Wishing for it. Those fingers, and god that dick.

The video was over too soon, just long enough to show Changmin fucking into Jaejoong, pulling out and leaving him gaping open with come around his stretched rim, before dipping fingers back inside Jaejoong’s body. Changmin changed the camera angle and Heechul moaned. He could see inside that stretched channel, so red and gleaming with come and lube. A curled finger scratching at the inside had Jaejoong moaning in delight.

Heechul really wanted a taste.

As the video ended, he grunted in annoyance. He went to restart it and then noticed that platinum subscribers could watch a longer video.

And the longer video had more of Jaejoong begging, more of the noises and whimpers that babydoll made when he was so fucking full of something. More of Changmin’s teasing.

The video was almost long enough to stroke off twice. Almost. He had to settle for once, the clumps of come splattering all over his shirt and slacks. He needed to learn to have another change of clothes in his office if he was planning on doing this all the time.

Heechul let the video play in the background while he checked the news and his email. He left his dick out, dropping a hand to his lap for a quick stroke on some of the more demanding moans coming from his computer.

“Yah! What the fuck!” he shouted and quickly clicked on a headline from Changmin’s news company.

**Sports broadcaster Shim Changmin is Gay!**

The article was short, just the announcement and a quote from Changmin’s publicist and one from Changmin himself.

_“Yes, the pretty blond that I’ve been seen with the last few days is my boyfriend. We have been dating for more than four years and he’s been putting up with a lot of **** from me just to keep hiding. We both agreed that it was time to come clean about the truth. He is absolutely perfect for me--”_

“Perfect for your dick, you fucking slut,” Heechul muttered.

_\--“I do expect some kind of privacy, but I doubt I’ll get that. I mean, we are reporters after all. I’ll try to answer questions, but I’m not sure at this point what you could possibly ask me to clarify.”_

Heechul snorted and went back to the video right at the time to see Kim Jaejoong come all over his stomach, his ass stretched wide around Changmin’s dick.

Shit, maybe he did have time to jerk off twice.

After it was over, he left a comment: **_Cind3r3lla83 - I’m not sure if I’m more jealous of Max or babydoll. God what a cock. I’d love a turn riding that thing or getting my mouth on it. Yummy!_**

And then he sent Changmin a text: **_You are a fucking slut, but goddamn that video was hot._**

Changmin sent back a few smiley faces and replied, **Don’t even think about it, hyung. You know I don’t share well.**


End file.
